


We all fall down

by TaeTaes_Wife



Category: jikook - Fandom, jiminxjungkook - Fandom, kookmin - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BoyxBoy, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTaes_Wife/pseuds/TaeTaes_Wife
Summary: In which Poor Boy Jeon Jungkook who wants a new life sneaks his way into one of the richest ships where he meets rich sweetheart Park Jimin who’s in an abusive relationship with an equally rich man.~•~Or, Poor boy Jeon Jungkook wins his way into the royalty ship where he meets Sweet royalty Park Jimin and neither of them are aware of the tragedy that lies ahead.
Relationships: Jikook, JiminxJungkook, kookmin - Relationship
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

It was 1922, and the ships were getting ready to sail off on their voyages. One of which being sent to the best place in the world. The place of opportunity; New York City. And compared to how things were where we lived, who’d turn that down?

Let me introduce myself, my name is Jeon Jungkook. I’m 20 years old. I don’t remember much about my parents but I do know that I am a mommy’s boy. Heard it from a few people who knew them. I love to draw, play piano, and take photos but I don’t have the money for any of those things.   
  


Day 1 

I sighed softly finishing putting my clothes in my bag, I grabbed my beret placing it on my head as I left my house going towards the ships running into someone I knew would be a problem. “Hey you, where is your boarding ticket?” He asked, I winced knowing I didn’t have the money to purchase the tickets. I had to come up with something. “I’m sorry sir, I don’t have the money for the tickets.” I replied and he shook his head disapprovingly “Sorry kid, no ticket no entry.” he said and I nodded walking around before I saw the opening and leapt inside going to find a seating. 

I let out a sigh of relief as the ship began it‘s sail. “Voyage to New York City leaving now.”   
  


New York City, how I love to finally meet you.   
  


~•~ 

Ah, the beginning of snow fall in winter. I love it, my family and I were on our way to the infamous New York City. Oh how I loved Christmas in New York, it was so magical. I couldn’t wait To be there.   
  


Where are my manners? I’m Park Jimin. I am a descendant of immense wealth and fortune but tbh I don’t even think it’s worth much if I don’t have someone to share my wealth and love with.   
  


“Earth to Jimin, I’m talking to you. Let’s go, yah? We’re exploring the crevices of the ship. Now.” Came his voice and I flinched internally looking over at my Eomma in disappointment who smiled assuringly at me.

Well, someone worthy of my love and wealth.

I sighed giving him my hand as he yanked me up and tugged me with him exploring the interior levels of the fine ship lined with gold and silver plated columns.   
  


Jungkook’s POV} 

I grew tired of sitting in the lower deck so I left my bag in the room I’d managed to occupy before anyone else could making my way up to the higher deck overlooking the water that no one really was at which I found calming. I was at peace, that is until I heard concerning noises that made me wonder if I should check it out.   
  


Jimin’s POV~ 

I was pulled into a room with Minho releasing a gasp as he pinned me against the wall closing the door behind him. I felt my panic rise slightly as his fingers traveled my body ruthlessly “M-Minho, don’t.” I cried pushing his hands for him to stare at me “Minnie, I’m tired of waiting because you want to keep yourself from me. I’ve waited 5 months, I’m taking what’s mine now.” He spoke kissing my neck harshly causing my anxiety to shoot through my chest.   
  


I’m a virgin, I’ve dated guys before but even he knows I want to save my virginity for someone special. which he isn’t.   
  


“M-Minho stop, please..” I cried out “Shut up.” He scolded forcefully kissing me which I struggled to push off, he pulled back before spinning me around having tugged my jeans down forcing my body against the wall. “M-Minho please.. please stop.” I cried louder, just as he poked his dick at my entrance unexpectedly. I inhaled sharply feeling tears stream down my face, he pushed his dick inside and I gasped before screaming causing him to stagger backwards as I threw him off of me.   
  


“Stop! I said stop!” I cried and he grimaced “I told you to shut up!” He yelled and that’s when I felt it; the punch to my face. It stung so bad. I adjusted my clothes running out of his grasp outside the door, tears streaming down my face for people to see but I didn’t care. “Get back here.” He scolded just as I managed to escape the room running out onto the higher deck.   
  


Jungkook’s POV} 

I blinked feeling the urge to check it out increase and I went over to the room, just as I turn the corner I slammed into a person and we both tumbled towards the ground. I grunted rubbing my head “I-I’m so sorry I should’ve been looking where I was going I was just so upset I..” the boy’s words vanished in his throat just as we made eye contact with each other, I took in his features surely breath taken as I looked at him. His pink hair, his full pink lips, his shiny eyes tainted with tears, his rounded cheeks and fair skin tone. His extricate clothing, designer jeans, boots, jacket.  
  


‘Wow, he’s the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on...’ I thought to myself completely breathless, Then my eyes noticed the mark on his face and my eyes darkened. I hesitantly reached my hand out “M-May I?” I asked shyly looking at him, his eyes looked at my hand before he flinched and backed away slightly. I frowned before my defensiveness took over “Hey, don’t be afraid.. I won’t hurt you.” I said softly seeing him watch me tense “I have a little sister who I adore with my life, and a little brother I couldn’t ever see myself putting my hands on.. I’m not like other guys you’ve met.” I said softly watching him.

  
He slowly approached my extended hand and I placed my hands on his face inspecting the slight bruising and I frowned before I pulled him upwards with me “Who... Who did this to you?” I asked concerned feeling him quite literally tremble in my hands, he met my eyes before looking away “I-It’s nothing.. don’t worry.” He said and I furrowed my eyebrows “Like hell its nothing, you’ve been hit and I am concerned about you. It’s not right. who did this?” I asked and he tensed in my hold.

“M-My boyfriend, but please. You don’t know me so Don’t act like you’re obligated to care just because you saw me cry. I’m fine, okay? I-I gotta go, he’s looking for me.” He whispered solemnly pulling away from me just as a man was heard yelling “Jimin! Where are you? Get back here, I’m not done with you.” My eyes flickered to this boy who’s skin literally paled and I came to the realization his name was Jimin and THAT was his boyfriend. I reacted before I could think and I gripped his hand tugging him with me the opposite way, his boyfriend obviously pissed as he started to chase us.   
  


“Y-You’re going to be on his list of people to beat up. Why would you risk it?” Came Jimin’s delicate voice and right there I knew he was worth protecting, why would anyone want to bring someone as precious as him harm?

  
Meeting his eyes I answered honestly “I don’t know yet, but I do know that I don’t want you with him. You deserve so much better.” I replied seeing his tear streaked bright eyes watching me fondly Mid run I twirled Jimin around hoisting him up into my arms the way you would a princess or a bride sliding down a staircase getting lost in a crowd of people, I turned around to see him losing sight of us and I slowed down walking with Jimin in my arms.   
  


“I think we lost him, we’re good.” I said to Jimin as I carried him to my room and settled him down on the bed keeping a distance so he didn’t get overwhelmed. He sat in silence for a while before his eyes met mine and I felt my breath hold in my throat at how simply yet extremely beautiful he is. “Thank you...” He spoke gently and I sighed fondly at his voice not even aware I zoned out of the room until he tapped the dresser next to him.

“Hey, I just realized I’ve become Rapunzel because you’re my savior and I don’t even know your name. what’s your name?” He asked softly and I blinked coming back to reality looking at him. “My name? Forgive me I should’ve said it earlier, My name is Jungkook.” I breathed out looking at him in awe as he nodded softly rubbing his small hands together, I bit my lip as I remembered the mark on his face and I furrowed my eyebrows “Hey Jimin, would you... would mind sitting on the counter for me?” I asked softly, Jimin turned to look at me and he was slightly tense.

  
Probably wondering what I even meant by it. “I-It’s just... I don’t want your face to bruise, you’re kind of too pretty for bruises.” I said and he looked at me and I felt my cheeks redden averting my gaze, not before seeing the shy blush across his cheeks “I-I’m sorry I don’t know why I said that let’s just get your bruise under control.. o-okay?” I asked coughing to cover up my shyness as I grabbed a bowl of water and a rag and some ointment setting them up, my hands went to Jimin’s waist hesitantly “I-Is this okay?” I asked looking at him.   
  


He looked up at me and nodded silently and I hoisted him up to get a better angle of his cheek as I dipped the towel rag in the water pressing it against his face, he hissed in pain and I flinched worried “I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean-“ He shook his head looking down before looking at my hand “N-No, it wasn’t you..” He whispered and I nodded my head extremely pissed at his boyfriend for even hitting him, then something crossed my mind and I braved myself to ask. “Do... Do your parents know that he hits you..?”

I asked treading lightly as I grazed over his cheek this time cleansing the area of the actual blood, thankfully it wasn’t as noticeable now that the blood was cleaned. I went to open the ointment and I heard him sigh shakily “N-No.. they don’t know... they think he’s perfect, they know we argue but they don’t know how bad he truly is. They don’t think he’s got an evil bone in his body.” He whispered defeated and I twitched applying the ointment gently to his cheek making sure it was a good amount to fully heal it.   
  


“And... you haven’t told them.. why?” I asked gently to which he tensed and I gently rubbed my fingers on his palm seeing him slowly relax to my surprise “Take your time, okay? I’m not forcing you to tell me I just... wanna know..” I said softly as I finished applying the ointment setting it down, after his silence I pulled away just to feel his hands grip mine and I didn’t pull away. “I-I can’t tell them.. I’m scared.. I’m scared. I have had multiple opportunities to tell them and I haven’t been able to because I’m scared..” he spoke shakily and it tugged at my heartstrings,

I turned to look at him slowly “.. You’re scared of your parents..? That’s normal don’t feel bad about-“ he shook his head again and I frowned watching him “N-No, not them I’m scared of my boyfriend... M-Minho. I’m scared of what he’ll do to me if I tell my parents.” He confessed as tears started to fill his eyes and I closed the gap between us hesitantly cupping his cheeks using my thumbs to wipe his tears away, his eyes refusing to meet mine. “Jimin, look at me.” I said softly watching him hesitate, I waited for him to feel comfortable to do so.   
  


He finally pulls his eyes up to meet mine and I inhaled almost forgetting what I was gonna say because I knew I was gonna bust Minho’s face open when I saw him again. “I won’t let him come near you again, if he does try he’s gonna have to come through me.” I said and Jimin’s eyes widened at my declaration “N-No are you crazy? He’ll hurt you.” Jimin said and I watched him fondly “I don’t care, I won’t let him hurt you okay?” I said and Jimin’s eyes tinted with a different emotion and it felt as if time slowed down for us two.

“Look, I know I don’t know you.. but I plan to. I plan to keep you safe, know you better, I plan to ... make you happy. and get you free of Minho.” I confessed looking at him and I felt my heartbeat increase which thoroughly confused me because I didn’t even know what I was feeling, was this affection? or protection? I wiped his remaining tears away before I heard him sigh, fondly and then he kissed my cheek and I felt a quite literal shock through my body as if I stuck my finger in a socket. I already knew I was blushing as he pulled back looking up at me,

the shared silence happening again before he looked down at my clothes and he frowned “You don’t have much money for clothes do you?” He asked and I rubbed the back of my neck backing up only for him to grab my shirt pulling me back towards him gently “I-I don’t have a problem I’m just... you’re poor?” He asked and I looked down at the floor embarrassed. After a second I felt his hand touch my cheek and I felt the same shock spring through my body at just his touch.

“Hey... look at me, I’m not against it.. actually. I have to go.. back to my parents they’re probably worried about me I haven’t returned yet, Come with me.” He said hopefully and I melted under his gaze nodding my head. He smiled gently and I blinked smitten going over to help him down. “A-Alright Jimin, I’ll go with you.” I said and he linked his arm with mine as we made our way out of the room. I took time to look around at the fancy clothes of the other men and women mingling through the halls of the ship and I placed my hand along the gold column making my way up the stairs with Jimin on my arm leading the way.   
  


He made his way to the royalty dining lounge and he brought me to this table near the far side overlooking the water, I looked around at the beautiful picture frames and wall carvings before I spotted this well dressed couple with a young man seated at a table and my nerves bundled out of control and I tensed. Jimin noticed and he turned to look at me concerned rubbing my arm gently “Relax, my parents are super sweet. And so is my younger brother. As long as you’re respectful to them and me They will love you down.” He assured and I let out a breath of air nodding my head letting him take me to them.   
  


Upon reaching the table their eyes immediately scan Jimin and greet him with welcome arms “Jimin, there you are! We were wondering where you’d be.” Came the lovely voice of Jimin’s mother and he smiled timidly “Hi Eomma, I’m sorry I ... was caught up. But I’m here now.” Jimin responded and she nodded with a smile “We ordered for both you and Minho- Ah, who’s this?” She asked scanning me and it took everything in me to not ask her why she didn’t see the bruise on Jimin’s face, why she didn’t know he was in trouble.

“Eomma this is.. Jungkook, he’s my friend.” Jimin responded shyly and I looked over at him feeling his grip on my arm loosen letting me know to relax so I did just that “Hello Jimin’s Eomma, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Your son is a lovely friend who I wish to spend more time with.” I confessed half meaning it as friends, half not so much. Maybe even more so. After a second of watching me she smiled and stood up from the table approaching me “Welcome Jungkook, any friend of Jimin’s is a friend of ours.” She greeted and I watched in awe as her eyes quite literally disappeared when she smiled at me.   
  


“I am delighted to be accepted by you.” I said smiling back at her with a slight head bow out of respect, she is my elder. I then looked at her father who instantly stared at me “Hey son, I hope you won’t make my boy cry.” He said and I blinked noticing an underlying message in his words that caused me to blush and cough slightly “I have absolutely no intentions of making your son cry, in my opinion he’s.... too cute to be sad.” I admitted seeing the blush on Jimin’s cheeks and I caught the slight flicker of interest in Jimin’s dad’s eyes watching his son in endearment and then he extends his hand

“Welcome to the Park’s family, kiddo hope we see more of you. You seem like a good kid for my Minnie.” He said with a smile and I smiled shyly before I then seen his little brother who’s watching me with his arms folded across his chest. I watched him timidly wondering what he would say, he looked me up and down and I felt self conscious because I knew I was poor. “So, are you planning to be Jimin’s new boyfriend?” He asked bluntly and his Eomma gasped while his dad just smirked, my eyes widened at that question.

“I-I’m sorry?” I said caught off guard and he raised an eyebrow looking at Jimin “Well? Jimin, do you find him future boyfriend potential?” He asked looking at Jimin who blushed shyly and looked up at me “He’s.... definitely got future potential, he’s very sweet, Very humble and very protective.” Jimin confessed and at that his brother smiled hopping up from the chair “Well, alrighty. The name’s Jihyun, please to meet you. Let’s get you some better clothes my friend.” He said and then he and Jimin escorted me to their huge room, being royalty has its benefits. 


	2. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jungkook is learning and growing accustomed to the royalty that is Jimin’s family, and the benefit is him getting to do what he wanted which is to know Jimin more but it won’t be a good thing if Minho finds out.

Once inside the room they opened up the doors to this closet bigger than my entire room and I looked around at the different articles of clothes absolutely stunned that such delicacies existed. I turned around to see Jimin and Jihyun looking at me, slightly unsure why though I was quite confused. “Why... are you two looking at me like that?” I asked gently looking between the two, Jimin looked up at his younger brother and he held out this folded up bundle of expensive clothing “Here, try this on. You and my dad aren’t that different in build. And you can wear the clothes I have as well. We are similar size.” Jihyun said and I smiled genuinely bowing my head respectfully even though I was nervous.   
  


“Th-Thank you! I appreciate it so much Jihyun-San, you have no idea.” I said with a smile and he chuckled “You’re very welcome, now go change Boy. Go on.” He ushered and I stepped inside the changing room to put those clothes on, I stepped out of the bathroom to see Jihyun and Jimin both look me up and down before Jihyun smirked “What do you think big bro? Efficient enough?” He asked looking at Jimin who secretly checked me out shamelessly “Yes Jihyun, it’s perfect. I appreciate it so much.” He said softly and his younger brother kissed his forehead “No worries, he seems very promising and he’s very kind I can see it in the way you’ve been acting since he was introduced. I won’t mind giving you clothes any time.”   
  


I felt a warmth in my chest as I then looked at Jimin who’s eyes glistened looking at me, I smiled softly at him “I-I appreciate it so much. Now I must get going-“ I was cut off by both brothers “Where are you going?” They asked in perfect unison to my statement, I blinked thoroughly surprised “It’s late so I was gonna head back to my room to go to sleep..” I spoke hearing my voice grow quieter with the way they were looking at me “And just where is your room?” Jihyun asked and I felt Jimin’s concerned eyes on me, I grew shy and looked down.

“.... On the lower deck..” I answered quietly and Jihyun’s eyes flickered over to Jimin “No, that won’t do. Sleep in our guest room.” Jimin’s eyes widened looking over at Jihyun and my eyes also widened “I-I beg your pardon? No, I can’t do that.” I said and Jihyun furrowed his eyebrows “I’m kind of already on bad terms with Minho I would hate to be here asleep if he comes around to see Jimin.” Jihyun narrowed his eyes to look at Jimin and I tensed letting out a breath “As much as I would LOVE to be here with you guys I don’t think it’s the best idea just yet, Thank you for the offer I’m flattered, but I’m sorry.” I said before exiting their room with the clothes Jihyun lent to me.   
  


Jimin looked at Jihyun who tapped his foot in expectancy “What did Minho do? A sweet boy like Jungkook is pressed over Minho? Why Jimin? Time to explain.” Jihyun said and Jimin groaned before his worries intensified over Jungkook “I-I will but I want to talk to Jungkook first.. please?” Jimin asked hesitantly, Jihyun saw the look in his eyes and he exhaled before smiling softly ruffling his pink hair “Go ahead, go catch Jungkook. I’ll be here to talk when you’re ready.” He said and Jimin smiled at him before he ran lightly out of the room, his eyes scanning the halls in search for Jungkook.   
  


~ 11:51 pm that day 

I had just made it to the middle level when I heard a soft “Jungkook.” I blinked feeling a pull at my heart recognizing that voice instantly, I turned around to see his petite face breathing gently to catch his breath taking in his outfit that was now a yellow silk night gown. “What is it Jimin? Are you okay?” I asked gently watching him as he stood up slowly “Uh, yes I’m fine I was just-“ “You won’t be fine for long, get over here.” Jimin’s body froze over in fear and I instantly pulled him towards myself feeling his arms tighten around me, Minho’s eyes narrowed “What do you want?” I asked watching him to see him ball his fist and I anticipated his next move.   
  


“You think you’re just gonna swing in and take my boy away from me?” He snarled and I felt Jimin literally tremble under my touch and I frowned before my defensiveness came over “Excuse me but I don’t think Jimin is very fond of you, you know with you being his boyfriend and all.” I said and he grunted swinging at me, I felt Jimin flinch and in a split second I gripped his fist and used my shoulder to launch him over us both. His back slammed into the floor and Jimin blinked rather surprised yet intrigued.

  
I looked at Jimin after seeing Minho stay laying on the floor most likely overcoming the pain of being thrown over me and we both walked towards my room before Jimin came to a stop earning my attention “What is it Jimin?” I asked softly looking at him “I was hoping we could go to the deck that over looks the ocean... I love standing near it, it brings me peace and you being near me makes this all the more better.” Jimin confessed and I felt that pull at my heart again, why does he have this affect on me?

“We can absolutely go to the deck Jimin, and after that we can... go to sleep.” I said and I felt Jimin’s hands wrap around my arm as we made our way to the deck, he approached the bar overlooking the ocean and placed his hands on it taking a deep breath. Seeing him in the glow of the moonlight as the wind blew through his pink hair and his yellow night gown I was surely smitten by the view. I took a few steps closer completely pulled to the precious boy in front of me gently placing both my hands on his waist feeling him stiffen so I leaned closer to his ear

“H-Hey, it’s just me.. It’s Jungkook, I won’t hurt you.. it’s not Minho. Deep breaths, deep breaths, Min.” I coaxed feeling his hands lightly touch my hands before he took a deep breath relaxing to my touch “That’s it.. just like that.. I won’t hurt you.. do me a favor..” I said softly watching his cheeks turn pink from behind him “What.. is it?” He asked shyly and I smiled gently hearing his heartbeat through his back “Raise your arms.. and just picture yourself flying.. can you do that? Do you trust me..?” I asked softly waiting for his answer, after some silence his arms outstretched and at that I wrapped my arms around his waist keeping him secure as the breeze pushed through his hair.   
  


He didn’t say anything, but truthfully he didn’t have to because this action alone let me know he trusts me. I don’t know a better feeling. After some time I heard a sound unlike any other, so angelic and pure. Jimin was laughing, and I couldn’t believe such a heavenly sound exists. I smiled softly watching him and then I heard him sigh in contempt and I was at ease knowing he feels better even though he was just traumatized by that jerk Minho. I slowly lowered him down keeping my arms around him which he didn’t mind one bit, surprisingly he leaned into my touch placing his fingers over mine. I felt myself acting upon my heart placing my face in the crook of his neck inhaling his scent; Strawberries and Camomile. How sweet, yet very expensive.   
  


He shivered under my action and I pulled back slightly, concerned “A-Are you okay? I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable..” I said hurriedly and he shook his head “I-It’s.. that.. you didn’t make me uncomfortable that’s just.. it’s a sensitive spot, but I’m not uncomfortable. Don’t worry.” He said softly and I nodded my head closing my eyes after taking in the scenery, I could get used to this. After some time we both moved away from the deck of the ship and I slowly unwrapped my arms from around him. 

  
“A-Alright Jimin, let’s bring you back to your room so you can sleep safely with your brother and parents.” I said and we started our journey back just as I heard a piercing scream and I turned in time to see Minho yank Jimin into his arms and proceed towards the edge of the ship, my senses went into overdrive and I searched every part of the ship to see what I could do “Minho stop! Please, let go of me..!” Jimin cried and I winced pained that he is terrified of this man. What else does Minho do to you Jimin?.. 

  
“You want him? Come get him.” Minho said and then my eyes widened as I saw him pull a gun out of his pocket holding it to Jimin’s head, I watched the color physically drain from Jimin’s skin and I cursed under my breath before I spotted a access path that will lead me to right under him. I made a quick decision but not before reassuring Jimin “Jimin! Listen to me, I’m going to get you. Don’t worry, I will save you.” I said softly watching Jimin’s fearful eyes hold hope in them and with that I sprinted towards the access path running down the stairs, once under him I paced myself wrapping my hand around the long rope to swing back around to the top of the ship.   
  


“Where did you go, Punk? Did you back out on sweet... precious ... virgin Minnie here..?” He asked forcefully shoving his face in Jimin’s neck, hearing Jimin’s whimpers drove me crazy and I climbed up the outer column slowly. “Hey, asshole.” I said making him look back at me and I leapt off the column kicking him square in the face, in the process the gun flung out of his hand and him and Jimin went over. “Jungkook! Help me, please!” Jimin cried as he fell over. I jumped without a second thought and both my arms secured around him.

I sensed the fear when his arms tightened around me holding me with no intentions of letting go. Reluctantly I kicked Minho into the lower level of the ship where he rolled out and landed on the floor presumably passed out. I sighed softly looking at Jimin who’s eyes flashed with that emotion from earlier “Are you okay..?” I asked thankful he’s safe and in my arms. After some time Jimin blinked watching me “Y-You saved my life...” he whispered and I smiled softly at him “Yes I did.” I answered “Y-You literally risked your life and you could’ve died to save me..” He said shocked and I nodded my head “And I’ll do it again, it doesn’t matter Jimin.” I responded leaning towards him placing a soft kiss on his forehead, his trembling coming to a slow after that.   
  


“What matters to me is you, safe. Come on, let’s go to your room.” I said softly and Jimin shook his head agreeing with that. I carried him with me the entire way admiring the way he’s calming down in just my hold alone which warmed my heart, especially after what he just went through. I reached his door and he unlocked it leading me inside closing the door behind us locking it, probably to keep Minho out. Just as he went to lay down the light went on and there stood a very concerned Jihyun. He immediately went over to Jimin brushing the tears from his cheeks inspecting his face “Jimin, what happened? I heard you screaming and don’t you dare say it was nothing.” Jihyun said and I felt ease knowing at least someone besides me paid attention to his pain, his suffering.   
  


Jimin looked down in silence starting to visibly shake and I placed my hand in his squeezing it gently, for a moment it calmed him down “It’s okay Min, tell him.. he needs to know. I’m right here, I’m always right here.” I assured him and then he calmed down completely looking up at Jihyun as his tears spilled out again “J-Jihyun.. I was so scared.. Minho he.. he appeared out of nowhere while me and Jungkook were by the deck walking back to the room and he yanked me to his body backing up towards the edge..”

Jihyun’s face contorted with concern and rage watching his brother allowing him to finish “He pulled out a gun and he.. he held it to my head Jihyun... I was so scared I couldn’t move Jihyun... Jungkook.. Jungkook saved me..” Jimin ranted and Jihyun’s fist balled before he sighed coming over to Jimin wiping his tears again placing a kiss on his forehead bringing him in for a hug. Jimin broke like a fragile vase in his embrace hugging him tightly “Min, why didn’t you tell me this... is this the first time..?”

Jihyun asked and Jimin shook his head no earning Jihyun’s attention “What else has he done..? And how long have you been hiding this..?” Jihyun asked and I watched Jimin stiffen knowing he was about to tell the half truth to him “He’s.. he’s yelled at me and told me he doesn’t want to wait for me to be comfortable with him. I-It’s been going on for about... 4 months..“ Jimin cried into Jihyun’s chest and something about what he said sent me over the edge and I bit my lip “Well best believe that son of a bitch is as good as dead. Don’t you worry Minnie.”

  
He said rocking Jimin gently in his arms, after a few moments Jimin pulled back rubbing his eyes the way babies do when they’re tired and my heart cooed watching this display. “Go on Min, get some sleep. I’ll handle Minho in the morning.” Jihyun said kissing his forehead once again, he looked over at me and then he handed me a pair of sweatpants and a white T shirt. It was so simple yet so elegant. I changed into them coming back out to see Jihyun had turned the lights out and left the room Jimin was to sleep in.   
  


I went towards the door placing my hand on the doorknob “A-Alright Min, goodnight.. I’ll see you tomorrow.” I went to open the door before I felt his tiny arms around my waist pressing his body against my back, shooting electric shocks through my body I felt I would burst with this affection of his “Th-Thank you, so much. I owe you for saving my life.. I appreciate you so much.” He rambled and I furrowed my eyebrows turning around in his embrace lucky that I have a tiny waist but big build.

“Min, you don’t owe me anything.. I saved you because I care about you.. because I don’t want you hurt, ever. You mean a lot to me Jimin. I’ll save you again and again it doesn’t even matter how many times I risk my life to do it.” I said and I saw his eyes meet mine and there it was, time slowing down again between us. It truly felt like we were the only two in the world right now. Jimin bit his lip looking like he was contemplating something before he blushed shyly shaking his head, I smiled shyly kissing his cheek gently.   
  


“Goodnight Min, I’ll see you in the morning okay.” I promised as he finally untangled his arms from around me reluctantly watching me leave the room. He closed the door and sighed dreamily laying on his bed with a shy smile playing on his full pink lips, I made it to my room and I closed my door feeling my heartbeat increase and I couldn’t stop smiling myself thinking about Jimin.   
  


Jesus Min, just what are you doing to me? And why do I like it..


	3. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jungkook’s heroics and his natural care and affection for Jimin, the royalty finds himself rendered interested in him. It startles but comforts him to know he’s interested in a good guy. Jungkook of all people.

Day 2~ Jimin’s POV 

_”Minnie, where are you?” Came his horrid voice that I grew to hate, I clamped my hand over my mouth to keep myself from making certain noises “Come out, come out. Wherever you are.” He said and I whimpered accidentally hearing his footsteps through the basement, why was I in the basement if I could’ve sworn I’m in the ship on my way to New York?  
_

_“You thought you could leave me before I get what I want Minnie? Well, you’re wrong. I’m taking what’s mine and you can not stop me.” His footsteps approached where I was hiding and I felt my anxiety skyrocket, my eyes squeezed shut just as his footsteps disappeared completely. I blinked and internally relaxed not alert anymore, just then his arms gripped me from behind and I felt my blood turn cold “Gotcha, you’re all mine now.” He whispered into my ear, ripping my clothes off of me as I screamed “No! Minho no! Stop!”  
_

_I woke up in a cold sweat to it being slightly chilly in the room, I groaned softly rubbing my face thankful it was just a Dream._ I slid off the bed putting my baby chick slippers on making my way to the bathroom rubbing my eyes, I left the room going towards the deck to look out over the ocean. It was 4 am so not a single person was awake it made me feel like I was actually on an abandoned ship that was still sailing. Mid journey to the deck I started to think about Jungkook and I smiled shyly, he is so sweet, so caring, and so protective. I really appreciate him. I wonder what lies ahead for us.   
  


Somehow I ended up going towards Jungkook’s room, but once I reached his level a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and I froze knowing who it was. “Mmmm, Mmmm, Mmm.. Minnie is all alone.. no poor boy to save you Now.” Minho said and I felt his lips brush my ear and I panicked struggling to push him off of me, his grip tightened around me and he snarled “Minnie, if you fight me I’ll just hit you again.” He said and I tensed already flinching. Next thing I knew I was being forced against the doorway of a room he pushed the door open to that was empty.

I fought against his hold knowing what was gonna happen “No... No.. don’t. Minho I don’t want this.” I cried as he shoved me onto the bed tugging at my nightgown and my eyes flooded with tears begging to come out. “Minho.. Minho no...” I whispered before I realized that not many people are on this floor, but Jungkook is. He leaned towards my neck about to force himself onto me and I screamed using this to try and push him off. “You’re gonna regret that.” He said and I watched him with wide eyes.   
  


Jungkook’s POV~ 

I woke up hearing noise and I sat up slowly trying to figure out what it was at 4 in the morning, Who in the hell is up at 4 am? I thought. then I heard “Minho stop! No!” And I tensed immediately

Jimin, oh god Minho’s found him.

Shit. 

I grabbed my slippers running out of the room in my borrowed Sweatpants and white T shirt, I listened for the sounds of Jimin’s voice before I came to a door that was open ajar and I saw Jimin’s yellow nightgown being forced off of him and then I saw Minho, I pushed the door open tackling him off of Jimin. “Hey, get off of him!” I yelled as we both hit the floor, Jimin sat up immediately watching as we both scrambled to hit each other. I was quicker, thanks to wanting to box and fight. “Don’t you know how to leave a man and his boyfriend alone?”

Minho asked and I blinked tilting my head, my stance ready “No actually, I don’t considering he doesn’t want to be with you and you’re forcing him to have sex with you. Frankly, he’s better off without the likes of you.” I said without hesitation seeing him narrow his eyes “I’m not forcing ANYTHING, Jimin is MY boyfriend and if I want to destroy him and take his innocence I will.” He said and my eyes flickered to Jimin who was still pale but held hope in his eyes seeing me “I-I’m your ex boyfriend.” Jimin said and I blinked surprised before I smirked seeing Minho whip around to look at him.

“What. Did you say?” Minho sneered and Jimin flinched before he took a breath “I said.. I’m your EX boyfriend. I’m breaking up with you. I... don’t want you, I don’t want to be with you. We’re done, I’m tired of having to be in a relationship with you Minho-“ Jimin’s eyes widened as Minho lunges at him “You can NOT break up with me!” He yelled startling Jimin as he reached for his neck, I slid in between them forcing him back the other way “I think the fuck not, you won’t lay your hands on him again.” I declared seeing him look at me, Jimin gripped my shoulders gently standing behind me and it brought me fuzzy ness to know that he feels protected by me.

“You fucked up. Poor boy.” He said and I rolled my eyes at his comment “Okay, sure I’m poor. But I’m a thousand times better than you ever will be.” I said and his fist balled and he ran at me tackling me down. I waited a second and dodged his fists, Jimin gasped seeing us fighting each other. I raised my hand and my fist connected with his face stunning him as he held his cheek momentarily, then I full force kicked him off of me and he staggered backwards. I got up watching him in disgust before I smiled smugly.  
  


“Hey, Minho. What’s the matter? Feeling a little buzz killed? Need someone to read you a bedtime story?” I said poking at his patience seeing him swing at me, I heard Jimin gasp and then I gripped his fist stopping his action. “Minho, you wanna know the difference between me and you..?” I asked with a hint of talking down to him “I’m rich and you’re not. You’re just a little poor kid from Busan.” He rasped and I blinked hearing what he just said before I scoffed “Mhm, you may be rich money wise but I’m the one truly rich. I’ve gained the trust and friendship of Jimin who means a lot to me, just having him in my life... makes me truly rich. And, I know how to treat my loved ones.” I said which must’ve hit a nerve because he swung at me again off guard as he was consumed with rage, I caught his other hand before I bawled my hand dropping his fists.   
  


“Do me a favor, don’t ever come near Jimin again. You two aren’t a thing anymore, Have common sense and get fucking lost.” I said feeling Jimin’s hands touch my arm, as I went to grab him Minho swung at me And I ducked before my fist went straight into his nose. I heard a crack and he staggered backwards cowering now “Now then, Stay the fuck away from Jimin. Do you understand me?” I asked seeing him nod his head and then I went over to Jimin meeting his eyes “Are you okay..?” I asked sincerely fixing his nightgown seeing him relax.

“I-I’m okay now that you’re here.” He said softly and I blushed smiling softly placing my hand in his taking him out of the room. We walked through the hall of the silent ship hearing nothing but each other’s breathing and footsteps, I opened the door to his room and I walked him over to his bed making sure he was tucked in Leaning over to plant a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight Min, it’s only 4 in the morning. You need your sleep.” I said gently watching him before I moved away. His smaller hand gripped mine and my heart nearly exploded due to the sheer fact his soft hand grabbed my hand.  
  


“Jungkook...?” He whispered softly looking at me, I turned to look back at him “What’s wrong Min..?” I asked gently, concerned. “I’m .. Can you stay.. with me..?” He asked and I smiled softly melting into his fingers caressing my hand, taking my slippers off and sitting on the bed “I wouldn’t turn it down, I know you’re shaken up.” I said and he furrowed his eyebrows “Y-Yes but I feel so much better just... being around you..” Jimin said shyly and I looked over at him seeing him already looking at me, I lifted the blanket up laying down next to him.

I yawned gently having been exhausted still, I felt his little hand find purchase on my chest and I blushed kissing the top of his head gently before I wrapped my arm around him instinctively letting him get comfortable. “Jungkook..?” He said softly and I blinked fondly watching him “Yes Min?” I answered back feeling him snuggle against me which sent sparks through me. 

he’s so cute. I’m gonna die.   
  


“Thank you, so much.” Jimin said and I sighed shaking my head “Don’t worry Minnie, it’s my pleasure.” I said and Jimin shook his head yawning “N-No, I mean..... thank you.. for keeping me safe, for coming along and showing me happiness and.. showing me falling in love is possible.” He said and I blinked back the tears of appreciation as I blushed lightly. “I will continue to keep you happy, Jimin. You’re very important to me.” I said softly and I felt his heartbeat increase before I heard his light snoring which made me look down at him to see his hand entangled in my shirt. I yawned once more before I fell asleep, at peace with the fact Jimin is no longer with Minho and he is safe in my embrace.   
  


Later that day, Jungkook’s POV}

  
I woke up to the smell of exotic food, eggs, bacon, some other foods that made my stomach rumble. I groaned lightly due to the fact that I don’t eat much but I’d sure love to, I looked over seeing a practical picture painted masterpiece; Jimin’s slightly parted pink lips, his small hand tangled in my shirt, his slightly bare thigh resting in between my legs. I blushed and felt warm at the same time, he’s got an effect on me and I think he knows that. I didn’t even want to bother him, I wasn’t aware I was simply entranced in his looks until I heard Jihyun.

“Good morning Minnie, how was your sleep..? I- hey you, what made you change your mind? Thought you said you didn’t want to sleep in here knowing about Minho.” Jihyun said before he noticed me look back down at Jimin using my free hand to run my fingers gently through his pink hair. “I took care of Minho, he threatened to hurt Jimin because Jimin broke up with him in front of me at 4 in the morning.” I said softly now looking over at him, his face took on that on concern and confusion before he smirked “So, what were you two doing at 4 am that you two were already together?” Jihyun asked and I blushed feeling my eyes widen “Wh-What? I wasn’t- we weren’t- we didn’t- I found him due to his screams for help... I was asleep but didn’t hesitate to go to his aide.”   
  


Jihyun watched me in silence and I assume he was waiting for me to finish “I quite literally broke Minho’s nose, and then I took Min back to his room. Tucked him into bed, but he ... was shaken up and didn’t want me to leave and I didn’t want to let him think I’d leave him when he’s vulnerable.. so I slept next to him, having him safe and happy is more important to me than anything else.” I said softly seeing Jihyun’s face take on that of fondness “... You’re really becoming passionate about my brother huh..?” He asked softly.

I blushed averting my gaze to the sight which is this perfect sleeping angel once again and I sighed softly “Well, if you put yourself in my shoes.. you’d have seen what I saw when I bumped into him, he took my breath away all while making me want to protect him and see him smile which is the best thing I’ve ever seen, and his laughter...? The best sound I have ever heard.. Without having the money to do things I’m passionate about like painting, playing piano, I run out of things to be passionate about..

However, Jimin.. he’s free of charge and extremely important to me, I’d give my life to make sure he’s okay.” I said and I heard sniffling which shocked me but Jimin didn’t look like he was awake so I assumed it was Jihyun “Wow, Jungkook... you.. you sound like you’re going to fall in love with him.” He said and I bit my lip smiling softly aware that my cheeks were aflame “Well, I would welcome it with open arms because Jimin... has grown on me and I plan to continue to see him grow and become safer now that he’s officially broken up with Minho, he deserves so much better. He deserves to be taken to dances, he deserves to be cherished and complimented, he deserves to be pampered and shown off, he deserves.... to be loved.” I said as my eyes widened from the thing that he said next, though I didn’t bother to disagree I didn’t even think I wanted to.

”He deserves you, Jungkook. You’re literally perfect for him. And I’m sure even he can see that which is why he introduced you to us.” Jihyun said and I blinked blushing deeper, feeling my heartbeat increase slightly “W-Well, if it comes down to .. me being what he deserves, I’ll be exactly what he needs me to be. I’ll be the perfect man for him.” I declared honestly though I was nervous, a beauty on my arm and his brother in front of me. He smiled genuinely at me “You don’t need to try, you already are. And I say this because I know. You’ll make my brother plenty happy, I’m happy to have met you Jungkook.

But, what I came over here for was for you guys to get breakfast. Come come.” He ushered and I looked down at Jimin sleeping peacefully on my chest “B-But Jimin is sleeping and I don’t want to disturb his peace by moving.” I said and he blinked watching me “He’ll be fine, don’t worry Come on Jungkook.” I watched him before looking down at Jimin again “What if... he thinks I left? He overthinks, what if he thinks I left him in his vulnerable state when he needs me.” I said slightly overthinking myself, Jihyun looked at me as he smiled softly.

“Kid, it’s alright. Come with me, Jimin will hear us talking and he’ll come looking for the source of the sound and he’ll find you actively talking with us. Come onnnnn, let him get some more beauty rest while us men dig in.” Jihyun encouraged and I smiled kissing Jimin’s cheek lightly “alright, I’m coming.” I said sliding off the bed following Jihyun to the kitchen seeing their mom and dad setting the table, his mom and dad looked up and both smiled upon seeing me “Hey, Jungkook right? Come join us. Lovely to see you.” I smiled warmly seeing them usher me to a seat by the table and I sat down staring at all the food taking in that such luxury exists.   
  


I picked up a fork ready to dig in to the literal pile of food on my plate taking a bite out of the eggs and I held in a satisfactory response to how good it was to eat real food “So, Jungkook. How old are you?” Came Jimin’s dad’s voice and I opened my eyes alert to their presence while eating the delicious food “I’m 20, sir. 21 this coming week..” I responded taking in some bacon marveling in the taste and the sensation of being able to eat. “Ah, young boy. I suppose you wouldn’t have any dreams yet huh?” He asked and I thought about it while I ate

“Actually sir, I do. My dreams are to maybe own a business one day preferably be the CEO Of engineering, or cosmetics. If not a CEO, I’ll want to be a professional photographer. I don’t know, haven’t made up my mind on what one thing I want to do just yet.” I answered taking in the interior of their dining room wondering how it was so luxurious. “So Jungkook, where are you from?” Jimin’s brother asked and I looked at him “Me? Well, I’m from Busan.” I said and there was a silence making me look up at them “You’re from Busan? No kidding, so are we.” Jihyun said and I blinked before wondering if that was how Minho knew I was from Busan.   
  


“That’s lovely to know.” I said honestly eating more food to see them smile conjuring up a similar thought before Jimin’s mom furrowed her eyebrows “Forgive me for asking this but, baby where are your parents?” She asked and I bit my lip wondering what to say to that, I sighed softly looking up at her “I.. don’t know where they are ma’am. My parents disappeared on me and I haven’t a clue where they could be.” I responded truthfully to see her wipe her tears away which surprised me, I didn’t mean to make her cry.

“Oh sweet pea, what cruel human being would leave their children alone in this big world? I couldn’t imagine it, when we get to New York you’re welcome to stay over anytime.” Jimin’s mom said wiping her eyes dry and I nodded slowly feeling numb but also this growing warmth. I’m touched. “Thank you ma’am I appreciate it.” I said as we engulfed in deeper conversation.   
  


Sitting here, getting close with Jimin’s family. Laughing and chatting with them..? I think... I’m gonna like it here with them.. 

Oh, New York please be kind to us. 


	4. We all fall down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Jungkook’s having nightmares about his parents leaving him and he doesn’t want to burden Jimin so he keeps it to himself, however what is he supposed to do when the one who knows him best is the The parent..? Maybe he just needs motherly affection, maybe he needs kisses and reassurance. We’ll find out

_It’s been three days since I bonded with Jimin’s family, things are going nice. I love how they look at me and talk with me, but unfortunately I’ve been getting bad. Waking up in cold sweats, crying myself to sleep. However I don’t want Jimin to worry about me so I haven’t told him._   
  


Saturday, August 30th 1910. {Jungkook’s point of view} 

“Eomma! Eomma! Why are you leaving me?” I yelled not understanding why they were packing their things, my Appa leaned down to look at me “We have to leave son, but I promise we’ll come back for you.” I wasn’t sure how to even react to that, I had to have been about 7 or 8. I didn’t know why he was telling me this or where they were going. I burst into tears after what he said and I cling to my Eomma, I don’t want her to leave me. My Eomma looked down at me and I saw her trying her hardest to keep her mommy impression “Jungkook, we will come back for you. Don’t you worry.” She said as she smiled but I saw that it didn’t reach her eyes, I hugged her leg with all my might before I felt her pulling me off her leg. She gave me a light kiss on her forehead and then her and my dad.. were gone. “Eomma.. Appa.. No! No come back, please! Please come back!” I cried running out the door, I ran as fast as my little legs could take me after their car that was now retreating.   
  


No... 

no.. 

don’t do this to me.. 

please don’t leave me!   
what did I do..???   
what did I do... 

Present day} 

“No... No... No!” I shot straight up in my bed rubbing my eyes as I looked around my room, empty, lonesome. “Damnit..” I mumbled weakly sliding off the bed a little wobbly, I made my way downstairs looking at my watch which said 3 am.   
  


damn... 

I’m bad, I’m real bad.. 

my eyes sting from the night before, but it doesn’t hurt as much.   
  
I wish I could tell Jimin, but he’s so precious I don’t need him stressing over worrying about me. 

  
I made my way to the winery/bar and I helped myself thankful absolutely no one was here, I poured myself a glass of scotch aware I don’t drink but I didn’t care right now. I downed the glass feeling the burn in my throat and I grunted hurdling over, after a while I stood back up and continued my drinking. ‘Eomma, Appa... why did you leave me...? Was I not good enough as your son..? As your.. only son.. until I heard that you guys had two kids, a boy and a girl. I adore them with my life. Even if you guys think I don’t.

They have nothing to do with what you two did to me. And so I shall protect and love them like nothing has happened.’ I thought bitterly, as I poured more scotch downing that. Feeling the burn again wincing in pain, I groaned taking it like a champ.. sort of. I put the scotch back and pulled out a Bourbon, that’s what I’m talking about. I poured me a glass of that and I downed that letting my emotions get the best of me.

I thought I heard footsteps behind me but I am getting tipsy, could be hallucinating. I sighed pouring another glass “Aww, look. Poor boy from Busan is all alone. No Jimin, no reason to fight. You’re so pathetic.” I narrowed my eyes turning around to see his face, a smug feeling coming to mind seeing his nose still messed up. I blinked slightly seeing two of him making it slow down “Mm, I’m the pathetic one? You’re the one who’s rich boyfriend doesn’t want you because you’re an abusive rapist.” I muttered seeing his eyes narrow and his fist clench, I took another sip from my glass watching him. “Yes? Was there something you wanted to do? Oh, okay. I didn’t think so.” I said and he grunted before running at me, I took a breath sighing softly as I placed the glass down getting into stance mode.   
  


Shit.. this alcohol is no joke, I can’t fully see straight and I’m not even wasted. I don’t drink but.. I need it.   
  


I watched him run at me and at the right second my body wobbled only enough for me to step out of the way and he slammed into the counter of the bar. He gave a low growl in annoyance before spinning around to look at me, “Little boy I’m done playing games with you, you’ve made an enemy out of me and I’ll be sure Jimin’s next on that list.” He said and something in me snapped and I watched him, hatred fuming in my eyes “Oh I’m sorry, I thought the boy who made such a sweetheart hate him all by himself because he’s a manipulative dick said something.”   
  


That did it, now he was lunging at me and I didn’t move in time so he gripped me and pinned me to the wall “See? Can’t even fight me without Jimin to show off in front of, like I said. pathetic.” He said and I regretted being slightly tipsy now “I’m gonna rearrange this cocky face of yours.” He said and he lifted a fist to punch me in my face, out of dizziness I closed my eyes “Hey! Leave him alone, you fuck.” I heard the voice and I furrowed my eyebrows trying to place the person “You stay out of this- Oh.. Oh my apologies, I didn’t mean any harm to him I’m sorry!”

Came Minho’s startled voice and it made me question, then I heard a punch and a thud and then I was dropping down towards the ground level of the ship. I opened my eyes to see Jimin’s mom and I could only think of my mom, coming to my defense like she was supposed to.. like she used to before she left me.   
  


“And that’s for my babies, Are you alright Jungkook?” She asked gently and I looked at her, her motherly tone hit me emotionally and I felt the flow of tears leave my eyes startling her “baby..? Are you okay? What happened?” She asked hooking an arm around my waist seeing my current state, she brought me up to their floor pushing the door open and I tensed not wanting Jimin to see me like this “W-Wait.. no.” I whispered and she seemed to understand because she turned to look at me with empathy “If you’re worried about Jimin seeing you like this.. don’t worry, he’s sound asleep.” She said and I blinked through the falling tears feeling only a split second of relief that Jimin won’t see me like this.

I nodded my head in silence and she helped me inside their room bringing me to the guest room connecting to their room helping me lay down. She even took my shoes off, tucked me in and brought me a cup of tea sitting on the edge of the bed. I took the cup thankful and also reminiscent, she gave me a couple of minutes and I looked down drinking some of the tea marveling in it. “Hey, Jungkook.. are you okay? Truly?..” She asked gently and I froze slightly looking at the cup and not her “Y-Yes, I’m fine.” I said trying to hold my fading confidence.

She wasn’t buying it, she could read me. I sighed realizing it’s a maternal instinct and I gave in “N-No...” I responded truthfully “I knew something was wrong, I’ll get to that when you’re ready. Do you.. maybe wanna tell me what that was about with Minho?..” She asked gently watching me with her big caring orbs, almost as intense and pure as Jimin’s. “I.. I think that Jimin should tell you himself..-“ I started but she furrowed her eyebrows placing a hand on mine catching my attention “There’s something you should know about Jimin.. he will take and take and take and take what he’s not supposed to be feeling and receiving and he will mask it like not a thing is wrong, he doesn’t want us to worry about him.” She said and I felt pain knowing Jimin would be so scared as to think he deserves that punishment, I sighed shakily knowing I would have to tell her.   
  


“Minho... he’s not as good as you and Jimin’s dad make him out to be..” I said and she watched me closely, I took another sip feeling a soothing surge through my whole body numbing the drunk ness “You.. should know that for the past.. 5 months or even longer than that, Minho has been hitting and/or threatening to hurt Jimin.” I said taking a minute, I could sense her motherly panic for her baby “Oh.. dear god..” she said and I braved myself to say the rest. “A-And.... he’s also been forcing Jimin into sexual things.. Jimin was crying for help downstairs at ... 4 in the morning and I heard him, even though I was sleeping and annoyed at first. Once I placed his delicate voice I came running, just in time to see him crying as Minho has him pinned to the bed yanking off his night gown..” 

After a while of silence I looked up to see his Eomma’s tears streaming and I leaned closer hesitating on hugging her before I just gave in hugging her tightly. “Oh my baby... he was being sexually abused and never even showed a slight bit of panic, sure they would argue but I didn’t know he was capable of doing that to my poor Jimin...“ she said as she hugged me close, I inhaled her motherly perfume feeling a rush of nostalgia “Eomma.. Park, I saved him each time.” I said making her turn to look down at me “Oh Jungkook, you’re an angel. I didn’t even know my own baby was in trouble, why that Minho I oughta-“ I calmed her down while hugging her firmly “He’s already taken care of, thanks to us.” I said and she smiled softly before she sighed wiping her tears away, “I’m gonna comfort my baby in just a little while, however Jungkook.. why were you crying..?” She asked and I frowned “I-It’s stupid.” I said looking down, my fingers fidgeting.   
  


She gripped my hands that picked up the cup of tea and she bore maternally concerned holes into my face “It’s okay to miss your parents, baby.” She said and I felt the air disappear from my lungs ‘How.. did she know...?’ I thought to myself looking back up at her slowly “How did you-“ “Sweetie, I’m a mom. I understand you’re going through emotions because you miss them and I want you to know that I’m here for you.” She said and I felt my eyes water overwhelming me “Oh Eomma Park... You have no idea how much I appreciate motherly affection right now...” I whispered and she rubbed my back gently “I’m here Jungkook, I’m right here. Talk to me.. what happened with your parents sweetheart?” She asked softly which pushed me over the edge as the emotions bundled out of my control.   
  


“M-My Eomma, my Appa they- they left me.. I was about 7 or 8. And I woke up to them packing their bags and I didn’t understand what was happening, I remember I was crying.. asking them why they were leaving me.. they both promised me they’d come back for me.. b-but they never did..” I cried out as I felt the knot in my stomach intensify “I... I don’t tell Jimin this because he’s too precious to be worried about me but I.. I constantly think I’m not good enough, I constantly doubt myself.” I blurted out feeling my bottom lip quite literally tremble.

“A-And now I’ve heard from people who know my parents that they have two kids, an 8 year old boy and a 5 year old girl... they didn’t keep me... but now they have more kids.....” I continued, my vision getting blurry. Jimin’s mom’s eyes were filled with tears as she hugged me tightly, I leaned into her embrace without hesitation. The action filling me with such warmth and comfort. How I’ve missed motherly affection after such a long time. “E-Eomma Park... there’s something wrong with me...” I said and she shook her head no stroking her fingers through my long black hair

“No sweetheart, there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you.” She assured and I shook my head trying to see through the tears, laying against her as she was laying against the bed “Th-Then why didn’t my parents come back for me...?“ I whispered shakily as she continued to soothe me “Because they realized they’re the ones not good enough, they realized they couldn’t handle such an angel. That’s why they didn’t come back for you. Sure they might have other kids but they will not be as humble, as pure, as loving, as honest, as precious, and as amazing as you are Jungkook. You don’t need them, you have me and Jimin’s father.”   
  


With those words I felt weight lifted off my chest, I let out a sigh of relief as I felt her light kisses to my head as I hugged her arms firmly “go ahead Jungkook, get some sleep.. it’s only 4 am. You’re gonna be exhausted. I’ll be right here sweetie, I won’t go anywhere. Eomma park will be right here with you.” She said softly and I felt my ragged breathing slow down and my pain subside, I yawned as my eyes closed to her little tidbits of affection and her soothing voice.   
  


Thank you, Eomma Park..


	5. I’m sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin’s mom confronts Jimin, Jimin finds out about Jungkook. Then things go well

Jimin’s POV}

I woke up stretching out my limbs after my well needed sleep, I heard light words of affection and I recognized my mothers voice coming from the guest room. I slid off the bed slowly making my way towards the guest room wondering who she was talking to, peeking my head in my heart got caught in my throat seeing my Jungkook wrapped protectively in her arms. He was sleeping? I think, but I wanted to know why it looks like he had a rough night “Eomma...?” I called softly, at my voice she turned her head softening upon seeing me.   
  


“Oh, Jimin.. hi sweetie, what.. what’s up?” She asked gently and I furrowed my eyebrows at her, I was worried about Jungkook. “Eomma, why’s Jungkook look like he’s been through hell? Did something happen to him?” I asked softly seeing her tense slightly before her eyes watered with tears and I blinked surprised “E-Eomma?” I asked concerned as she came to me hugging me tightly “Baby, why didn’t you tell me about Minho? About all that he’s done to you?” She asked and I felt my heart drop, she knows..

Jungkook wouldn’t have told her, unless .. she intervened in something that happened between them. I have to talk to him.   
  


I hug her back feeling her rub my back gently “Jimin.. why didn’t you say anything... you never told us you were in trouble or being forced into sexual things... Baby we love you, you should’ve known you could tell us.” She said and I furrowed my eyebrows further “F-For what? You guys thought he was Mister Perfect and that we were meant to be together. I didn’t tell you guys because I thought.. I thought that if I told you guys, you would believe him and not me..” I confessed shakily and she hugged me closer “Baby, we would not have believed him over you. It doesn’t matter if he was giving you the moon, if any boy is hurting my baby. They’re going to wish they lived under a rock.” She said and I giggled unable to control myself, I really do love my Eomma and nothing can change that.   
  


We heard slight groaning and I turned to look at Jungkook who was waking up, Eomma looked at him with a smile seeing him notice us both. He blushed upon seeing me “H-Hi Jimin, how did you sleep?..” He asked and I looked at my Eomma who kissed my hair and whispered something to him before she left us in the room to talk. I walked over to his side of the bed and I sat down gently watching him closely “I slept great.. but Jungkook, what happened to you..? You look like you had a rough couple of nights..” I said softly caressing his cheek surprised as he leaned into my hand “Oh, Min.. I.. I’m sorry.” He whispered shakily and I frowned upset lightly cupping his cheeks “S-Sorry...? About what..?” I asked watching him in concern.   
  


He sighed shakily and I bit my lip worried “Jungkook..?” I called softly “J-Jimin I told your mom.. about Minho.. I’m so sorry, I know you were scared and I know you didn’t know what to do ..” Jungkook said and I felt my heart stop as I looked at him, unsure how to feel. I nodded my head slowly as tears formed in my eyes. 

so.. he did tell her.   
  


I looked back up at him “W-Why..?” I asked before I saw him looked at me with sadness pouring out of him and I ached to comfort him “I... I have been having nightmares for the past couple of days, crying myself to sleep, beating myself up about my own existence. I never told you because I didn’t want you to worry, but..” I watched him shocked because I didn’t know he was going through any of this for so long. “It was because I let myself get tipsy, that I ended up here. Minho attacked me last night at 3 in the morning and I was intoxicated, he pinned me against the wall ready to punch me in my face.

Your Eomma.. she came to my rescue and brought me up here. And she comforted me, she broke me, she told me she knew why I was having these nightmares and that it was okay..” I watched him with teary eyes but now because I’m worried about him “Wh-Why are you ..-“ “I-It’s because I miss my parents... she knew that.. she heard me out, and laid with me in her embrace leaving soft kisses in my hair telling me how important and loved I am.. she put me to sleep.. I haven’t felt motherly affection since... I was 7.. or 8 years old.”  
  


I gasped softly already getting the gist and I hugged him tightly “Jungkook, I-I’m so sorry. I’m not even mad that you told my Eomma, I’m more mad that he targeted you when I wasn’t even there for him to have the petty motive. H-He could’ve hurt you last night...” I said and Jungkook shook his head “I know but it doesn’t matter Jimin, what matters is I knew you were safe..” He confessed and I blinked back the emotions before I felt my feelings completely jump out, I guess now was the time.  
  


“N-No. it is not okay Jungkook. You could’ve been hurt. And I don’t know how else to have said this but... I wouldn’t be able to live with myself if you’d ever get hurt because I.. I like you, over these days that have past on this ship.. getting to meet you that faithful day.. getting to know you.. being protected by you.. being cared for by you.. laughing and hearing your laugh.. damnit, don’t you get it? I fell for you Jungkook a-and I don’t want to lose you..” I confessed and I felt it, the time slow down between us and I looked up slowly to see Jungkook’s eyes now glossed with fondness and genuine affection which caused me to feel fuzzy and giddy.. but safe.   
  


“Jimin... I have been smitten to you since the day I met you when we collided into each other, but I swore to myself that I am the humble boy my parents raised in the short time that they did and I was not going to be one of those guys who forces myself into those I find attractive, besides... I want our love to be real. I want our relationship to be real.... I want.. us, to be real.” He confessed and I blinked looking at him at a loss for words but also filled with words to say that were stuck in my throat as my heart was beating nearly out of my chest if that were even possible.

I met his eyes and I felt the mutual attraction “J-Jungkook, I-“ My words disappeared as soon as his lips met mine in a passionate yet firm kiss, I felt sparks as my fingers hesitantly curled into his hair. I could feel his hands hesitantly travel down my body and the way they respectfully stopped at my waist before he tugged my lower body towards him sitting me on his lap. I could feel the heated friction between both of our legs and it sent shivers up my spine, I didn’t think I was sexually attracted to anyone... unless it was just Minho.

Jungkook on the other hand he was well endowed.. and cute.. and caring.. and - fuck.

I tugged at his hair feeling him lightly grip my rear which made me moan into his mouth. His tongue pushed into my mouth with my permission and our tongues meshed with each other’s as we both just explored each other while pushing boundaries to see how we both felt, He laid me down after a while of our crotches grinding together. it was him that pulled away though and I breathed heavily mildly confused and slightly upset..?

”Wh-Why.. why pull away..?” I asked gently as he watched me fondly “I.. don’t want to force you.. A-And besides, I’d rather not. Have our first time... in your parents guest room with them here.” He said and I blushed at his compassion and boldness.   
  


W-Wow, what a man.   
  


I rubbed my finger against my swollen lip looking up at him blushing softly. “I.. I do want you though..” I said not realizing I actually said what I was thinking “I.. I want you too, but not here. Okay?” He said and I blushed nodding my head, he leaned forwards planting another kiss to my lips and I felt my heart jump in excitement as I kissed him back. Fuck it’s so electrifying, I didn’t feel this way with Minho.   
  
{An hour later} 

I couldn’t stop smiling no matter what I did, I met my family in the dining room for lunch and then after some time we all separated to just lounge about. I was in the bathroom admiring the way I looked and then my brother bumped into me on my way out “Pardon me- wait a second, is that blush I see in your cheeks Jimin?” He asked and I bit my lip shyly, he watched me before smirking and I knew he would find out “Well I’ll be, you like Jungkook. Huh? You and him kissed didn’t you guys?” He asked and I was impressed but not surprised at how quick he found out, I rubbed my neck sheepishly “Awwwww, Minnie. You’re glowing, this boy is the best thing for you. Seriously.” He said and I smiled shyly at him “Have fun With him, You have my blessings if you’re going to date him. but be safe. Okay? I love you.” He said as he kissed my forehead and left the bathroom, I smiled gently overly fond of what just happened.   
  


I made my way downstairs to see Jungkook, who was dressed nicely. Waiting for me on the rail of the ship overlooking the ocean, where we first met. I wondered what he had planned that he looked so good, n-not that he doesn’t look like a 5 course meal to me all the time.

I-I’ll shut up.

I approached him to see him turn around and smile at me with such pride as I walked down the staircase “Jimin.. you’re here, come with me. There’s some.. people I’d like you to meet.” He said and he held out his hand for me, I blinked realizing we’re in front of a bunch of people because it’s 5 in the afternoon and he’s actively reaching for my hand. “B-But, there’s people around..” I said knowing Minho picked and chooses when he wanted to show me off, Jungkook furrowed his eyebrows at me “So? All that matters to me is that I’ve got the prettiest boy in this entire ship on my arm.” He confessed and some people looked our way as I took his hand feeling him intertwine our fingers, my heart sped up and I felt all warm and also nervous but I took one look at him and I felt at ease.

He took us downstairs towards a different part of the ship and I saw this opening in the ship leading to a party/dance room and I furrowed my eyebrows looking around at all of the people around who looked our way once we arrived. Jungkook outstretched his other hand high-fiving a few of them to my surprise “Hey Jungkook! What’s up, we didn’t think you’d make it on the ship with that guard being all rude to you.” One of his friends said, he was wearing slightly better clothes than Jungkook had to begin with and he also had dark, cool messy hair. “yeah, But you know me you know I’d find a way into the boat.” Jungkook said and I felt a sense of concern knowing the guard was a douche to him, especially since he works for my dad When he’s not boarding people on boats. 

“Jungkook So glad you made it! Was worried you wouldn’t- hey, Who’s this?” His other friend said pointing at me and I felt shy looking down, my hand squeezing Jungkook’s “Nah Don’t worry, I snuck on last minute. Oh him? This.. this is Park Jimin, he’s my.. well, he’s my hopefully soon to be boyfriend.” He said with a smile my way and my heart felt like it would combust out of my chest and explode, he wants me. He wants his friends to know he wants me, he.. really likes me.   
  


“Park Jimin.. THE Park Jimin? What’s a sweet Royalty pretty boy want with you Jungkook? You’re a poor boy, we all are..” his friend said and I frowned wondering if they thought I didn’t think highly of Jungkook “Actually, I... I fell for him first. He .. saved my life, and he’s so sweet.. I couldn’t ask or even think of wanting to be with anyone else.” I confessed and they all looked at Jungkook before a row of Aww’s broke out “Jungkook found himself a nice one to settle down with, way to go. You’re the youngest of us all. And it’s a pleasure to meet you Jimin. I’m Yugyeom, and he’s HueKai.” The boy with the cool messy hair said and I smiled softly shaking both of their hands “Give me a second Jimin, I’ll be right back.” Jungkook said and he rushed over to an area that looked a lot like a ball room.   
  


What is he doing?

I looked over at his friends wondering how long they’ve known him and how long they’ve even been on the ship. Then I looked over at Jungkook seeing that He pushed a button on a device which I would assume was a speaker, then I hear music coming from the speaker and my eyes widened seeing him outstretch his hand to me in the area of the ball room “Come on, Jimin. Be the Juliet to my Romeo. In terms of her being the only girl he ever loves for his entire life.” Jungkook said and I felt my eyes water because of the song.   
  


How does he know..?   
  


_Woah... My love, my darling, I’ve hungered for .. your touch, alone. Only time.. and time goes by so slowly and time.. can do so much. Are you.. still mine? I need your love.. I-I need your love. Girl spend your love to me.. lonely rivers flow to the sea, to the sea. To the open arms of the sea yeah.. on the riverside, wait for me.. wait for me. I’ll be coming home, wait for me-e-eee.._

I took his hand and he pulled me to him, one arm wrapping around my waist and the other hand clasped with mine. Our feet both dancing gracefully to the song as my eyes were filled with tears, he knows my song. Minho never cared for my favorite song, but Jungkook... He.. He knows. I looked into his eyes as we swayed to the music and I instantly felt like I were Cinderella and he was my Prince. Not the other way around. “I love this song, and since you’re a romantic like me. I figured you should know the song I’ve always wanted to contribute to my special someone.” He said sincerely and I felt my words get caught up in my throat unsure what to say, I blushed tearing more as he placed a kiss on my forehead smiling at me. I sighed laying my head against his chest as he swayed us both to the music now, my ear in direct contact with his heart that was beating so soothingly.   
  


Everyone around us pretty much in awe at us as they watched us together, I felt an overwhelming sense of love pouring out of Jungkook... for me.   
  


“Jimin.. I want you to be able to wake up every morning and feel special, important, loved.. when you’re with me I don’t want you to think I won’t show you off because even if I don’t have money I feel like I’m a fucking millionaire because I have you in my arms.” Jungkook said loud enough for literally everyone to hear and most of them cheered while the others looked on in fondness, I looked up at him in awe to see him meet my eyes and then while swaying he took my hand and spun me around into a dip. My heartbeat increased as our faces neared each other’s

“W-Where did you learn how to do that..?” I asked looking at him, suddenly slightly jealous of the possibility of him having dated before me. He smiled softly at me pulling me back up “I spent my time watching romantic movies, learning about what girls .. or guys would want in relationships. And wondering how to keep a person that you’re in love with.. I’m a hopeless romantic okay?” He said gently and I caressed his cheek gently looking at him “Hey.. I love that you’re a romantic, and it’s not hopeless because I don’t care if you have money Jungkook.. I want you, for you..” 

Jungkook’s eyes met mine and it felt as if there were only us two in the room, his eyes glossed over and I felt that same effect. His hands traveled my body wrapping around my waist, I blushed feeling a pool of heat form in my stomach.   
  


this.. was not just normal affection. I.. I was hot.. I wanted to.. roam my hands across that firm chest of his, while he places firm or soft kisses along my skin, f-Fuck I was burning up.   
  


Jungkook took my hand and intertwined our fingers, then he turned to face me and he tilted my face up meeting my eyes “When I tell you I’m in love with you, it’ll be worth it because you’re worth it.” He confessed and I gasped feeling his lips take mine in a passionate kiss, his friends watching us gasped before clapping.

“Yes Jungkook!” Huekai cheered   
  


“Whoo! Okay boy, get that kiss!” shouted Yugyeom

“Awwww, Jungkook you’re growing up!”   
  


He held the kiss passionately and I felt lightheaded as he bit my lip sucking it into his mouth, I had to refrain from letting out moans of satisfaction. He pulled away after a couple of moments and then he’s looking at me, a dark but very seductive look took over his eyes and I blushed feeling even more hot “J-Jungkook-“ I mumbled gently and he looked at me “Why don’t we.. get out of here.” He suggested and my heart halted before speeding up, he fucking read me like an open book.

That’s attractive. 

  
I walked with him towards the exit of the room “Bye guys, we shall see you later okay?” Jungkook said and they all high fived him bowing to me as we left the room. Jungkook smiled looking down at me “So, did you feel like a prince?” Jungkook asked as we made our way through the level of the ship that wasn’t very active With people going up the stairs “Actually, Even though I’m a boy. I felt like your Cinderella. Or your Rapunzel. You saved me, not just physically.” I said genuinely and he looked at me placing a kiss to my forehead. “And I’d do it all again.” He said and I looked at him in admiration, I really do like this boy.. the lengths he goes to for me deserves to be repaid.   
  


Oh, they will be repaid.   
  


{Time jump ~ Week 5 of being on this ship, Jimin’s POV} ~It’s been three weeks of mine and Jungkook’s dating, things are really going well. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.~

Jungkook pushes open the door to his room letting me go in first before he closed and locked the door behind him and the heat pooling intensified knowing there’s not one person to stop us if it went there. My eyes widened as I looked at the redecoration done to his room, there were purple and yellow lights strung up over the bed. And I noticed there were.. pictures of me, I spun around to see him holding a bouquet of roses “Park Jimin.. I’m sure that there’s going to be a lot of difficulties in this relationship of ours. But, I want to work at this. Everyday, for however long I can. I want to work at this everyday for forever, because I love you.” Jungkook said and my eyes watered as I watched him bring me the roses. “J-Jungkook I love you, I love you so much you have no idea how important you are to me-“ I melted into the way he looked at me as he approached me, like I was worth all the stars and the moon in the sky.   
  


Jungkook’s hands traveled my body and they stopped at my waist pulling me to his chest making me blush as our eyes met, he stared in love and lust “Hey, Jimin... Promise me..?” He started to say and I watched him attentively “Promise you, what?” I asked gently as he backed us both up against the bed caressing my skin lightly igniting a fire anywhere he touched me “Promise me that we’re forever.” He said watching me, his lips just inches from mine as I struggled to find the words. “y-yes Jungkook. Yes I promise this is forever.” I said as he met my lips in a passionate kiss picking me up and laying me on the bed, setting off butterflies in my stomach. 


	6. I’m yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self explanatory 🔞🤫

{Narrators POV}

Jungkook crawled up Jimin’s body slowly kissing up his arms to his neck leaving a hickie or two hearing the sinful moans leaving his pretty pink lips “J-Jungkook..” Jimin whispered as Jungkook’s hands took his shirt off placing kisses on his skin, Jimin gasped arching his back surprised at just how sensitive and turned on he is. “Yes Minnie..? What’s wrong? Am I doing too much?” Jungkook asked gently meeting his smaller’s eyes, Jimin blushed caressing his cheek gently “N-No, you’re fine. I’m just... grateful I met you.. otherwise I’d be.. forced into this and not... doing this with the boy I love.” Jimin confessed in between light breaths, Jungkook smiled shyly and took the time to admire the perfect boy in front of him, or rather the perfect boy under him.   
  


“Jimin.. I’m beyond grateful I met you and your family, you’ve brought such happiness into my life and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Jungkook said and Jimin smiled kissing his lips softly pulling back to admire his big doe eyes that were filled with desire and infatuation “And, Jimin?” Jungkook mumbled shyly as his fingers hooked into the hem of Jimin’s designer jeans “Y-Yes Jungkook?” Jimin breathes out feeling his crotch twinge in excitement and need “Y-You.. are so fucking sexy..” Jungkook confessed as his lips found purchase around Jimin’s perky pink nipple feeling Jimin moan out in delight and thrash under his body in response to his gentle sucking.   
  


“F-Fuck... Oh fuck..” Jimin cursed as his small smooth skinned hands gripped Jungkook’s broad shoulders, his eyes traveled down his masculine six pack “D-Does Minnie like when I do this..?” Jungkook asked as he released the left nipple with a ‘pop’ kissing across his chest to the other one pulling that one in between his teeth sucking on it, same fervor as the left one hearing Jimin moan again “N-No, please .. don’t.. please don’t ask me things like that..” Jimin moaned out as Jungkook’s hand lightly rubbed him through his jeans and he shuddered gripping his shoulder “Mm, really? Why not?” Jungkook asked as he looked up at the plump parted lipped, Rose cheeked sin literally below him openly enjoying his advances.   
  


‘Jimin, you really are double sided. In the day time you’re an absolute baby faced angel, by night you are a completely submissive slightly dominant sin and I love it..’ Jungkook thought just as he unzipped Jimin’s jeans hearing his breath hitch so he met his eyes “Minnie? Are you okay? I don’t want to force you into anything-“ Jungkook rushed out with his bright doe eyes stricken with concern watching his smaller boy, Jimin watched him and he felt it. The sparks; Him, he’s the one.. I already knew he was the one but.. he’s the boy that I’m going to marry one day.   
  


Jimin took a breath before he caresses Jungkook’s cheek and his bottom lip which was so soft under his thumb, his eyes went from his eyes to his lips and he bit his in response “Jungkook, I’m alright. It’s just..” He grew quiet further concerning the other boy “I-It’s just.. what?” Jungkook asked watching him anxiously hoping he didn’t overstep, Jimin met his eyes with desire and affection reflecting from his own “Jungkook, I-I want you.” Jimin confessed and Jungkook’s demeanor changed seductively and he smiled genuinely as he pulled Jimin’s jeans down as well as his boxers feeling Jimin’s hands pull his pants and boxers off.   
  


Jimin’s eyes widened at the size and definition of Jungkook’s length unsure how one like that even.. exists. Jungkook kisses Jimin passionately and Jimin reciprocates as he slowly takes one finger and pokes it into Jimin’s hole earning a gasp of surprise from him “F-Fuck, Min.. you’re so tight.” Jungkook commented as he pushed another finger in gently being that this was Jimin’s first time, too. Although Jungkook has been.. watching his fair share of things. Jimin arched his body slightly moaning softly in response to the actions done and Jungkook took that as permission for the third one feeling the constriction now because Jimin’s fresh.   
  


He pulled his fingers out and Jimin’s eyes hazed over seeing Jungkook place his fingers that were just inside him.. in his mouth and Jimin’s body heated up in desire while his eyes widened “Mm, it’s not a surprise that you taste as good as you look..” Jungkook said and Jimin blushed heavily averting his gaze.   
  


F-Fuck, he’s so bold. 

“Aww Don’t look away, look at me.“ Jungkook said caressing Jimin’s cheek “I love you, baby.” Jungkook said and Jimin’s heart ignited with fire as he recognized that term ‘B-Baby..? it’s proven now.. fuck I’m so attractive to him..’ Jimin’s eyes met Jungkook’s who tucked his hair behind his ear as he stroked Jimin’s dick earning a thrash or two from the pink haired boy who was over the moon ecstatic and sensitive “O-Oh.. Oh Jung.. Jungkook..” Jimin moaned feeling the heat pool in his stomach as his dick throbbed in Jungkook’s gentle hands “You love this Huh? Don’t you..? You’re such a dirty angel. You’re my dirty angel..” Jungkook scolded mockingly to which Jimin blushed smacking his chest.   
  


“Sh-Shut uppp, K-Kookie..” Jimin breathes out stiffening just as Jungkook’s hardened dick pokes at his entrance, Jungkook watches him fondly to make sure he’s okay with this “Are you okay with this baby..? Can I ... fill you with my love?” Jungkook asked to which Jimin blushed nodding after a while, Jungkook pushed himself in grunting already at just how tight this boy was. Jimin’s eyes watered as he winced feeling Jungkook push all the way into his hole “F-Fuck it hurts... I-it hurts so bad..” Jimin confessed and Jungkook didn’t bother to move at all not wanting to cause him pain.

”I-I’ll pull out if you want me to baby..?” Jungkook asked kissing Jimin’s shoulders and neck softly marking it up some more earning moans from the latter who clutched his arm “P-Please, please .. please love me.. Jungkook..” Jimin moaned into his ear and he nodded his head as he now started to thrust in and out of Jimin keeping it steady panting lightly at the glorious heat and moisture wrapping around his dick along with the tightness from his walls. Jimin moaned dragging his nails down Jungkook’s back as he bit down on Jungkook’s neck hearing moans come from him which pushed his release closer absolutely loving the sound of Jungkook’s sexy moans.   
  


Jimin’s body glistened with the sweat beads that were forming and Jungkook felt himself close to release so he pulled out seeing the immense frown on Jimin’s face before he cleaned up the blood from them both, placing his tongue inside Jimin’s hole hearing Jimin gasp shuddering as he clenched Jungkook’s hair “O-Oh god.. Wha-What the fuck.. Jungkook... J-Jungkoook...” Jimin moaned arching his back immensely enjoying this, Jungkook explores the juices and the tightness of Jimin as his fingers stroke Jimin’s dick and Jungkook takes in his marvelous moans.

“B-Babe.. Babeeee.. b..abe, f-fuckkkk...” Jimin moaned shaking as Jungkook slowly pulled out now giving Jimin’s ass a lovely suck before pushing his his dick back inside thrusting at full speed causing Jimin to arch his back and wrap his legs around Jungkook’s waist “Wh-Where the fu..ckk did you learn... h-how to .. tongue fuck..?” Jimin asked unable to mask the jealousy and delight coming off of him, Jungkook chuckled leaning forward to close the gap between them sucking on one of his nipples again hearing him gasp “Oh Baby, don’t be jealous.. I’m your first.” 

Jungkook said and Jimin narrowed his eyes while moaning and clutching Jungkook, feeling his walls tighten “Wh-What about you.” Jimin asked slightly self conscious, Jungkook picked up his pace as he grunted thrusting into Jimin’s tightened hole, he buried his face in Jimin’s nose licking and sucking before he pulled back and took his lips captive in a passionate, heated kiss as he then felt Jimin shudder “B-babe.. babe I-Im..” “I know baby, Me too.. m-me too..” Jungkook moaned against Jimin’s plump lips as they both came to their release breathing heavily and holding each other closely, beads of sweat and sperm showing on the sheets and Jimin’s and Jungkook’s boxers though neither of them cared. 

Jungkook met Jimins eyes staying inside of him for a while to let his cum spill out into Jimin who was twitching from his release “Baby, you are so perfect... I just.. sometimes even though I know I just have to ask myself... who are you..?” Jungkook said not expecting Jimin’s answer right before their lips collided again.   
  


“I-I’m yours Jungkook.. the answer to your question is .. I’m yours.” 


	7. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts off good but then Tragedy strikes, I honestly don’t know how to say I don’t want to do this but it has to be done. ;-;

The next day~

Jungkook’s POV} 

I woke up stretching out my previously sore muscles, I looked over to my side and my face reddened noticing smooth light skinned thighs. I trailed my eyes up seeing a blanket covered, naked Jimin sleeping peacefully. His luscious pink lips, so seductively parted. His pink hair messily scattered across his forehead, I felt myself losing my control as I placed my lips against his kissing him passionately. He stirred in his sleep releasing a light moan as he came to looking up at me blushing gently.   
  


“Good morning, baby. How did you sleep?” I asked gently seeing the fondness in his eyes as he returned the kiss more awake now “Good morning Kookie, I slept great.. S-So, I’m baby now?” Jimin asked softly and I cooed smiling gently at him “You’ve always been baby since I first fell for you, I just never told you because I want to always surprise you.” I said tucking his hair behind his ear kissing my way down his neck hearing his scattered breaths of excitement, to my surprise he pushed me down onto my back and placed his plump lips on my neck kissing and sucking making me moan as my hands gripped his thick thighs that were straddling my lap.   
  


“B-Baby.. baby what Are you-“ I moaned as he kissed his way down my body and my skin felt like it were on fire everywhere his lips touched, then I gasped feeling his small hands wrap around my dick and I opened my eyes looking down at him “Baby, baby what are you-“ “I’m simply just over satisfying the boy that I love out of gratitude and desire. I hope that’s okay?” He asked and I groaned seeing him bat his pretty eyelids at me as he started to stroke my length causing me to shudder “F-Fuck.. Baby.. baby you don’t have to- Ahh..” my words were cut short as I felt his warm soft lips wrapping around my length, I clenched feeling him take me in deeper and I grabbed the back of his head lightly “B-Baby.. fuck your mouth feels so good but I-“ 

  
“Aish, babe just shut up and let me suck you. Okay? I love you.” Jimin said as he removed his hands from my length bobbing his head to a rhythm as he sucked on it, I bucked my hips gripping his hair to try and pull him off because he didn’t need to do this. I felt his hands grip the back of my thighs as he took me in deeper and I arched feeling the tip of my length in his moist throat taking me in deeply “O-Ohhh fuck... fuck. Baby... babyyyy...” I moaned out fisting the sheet before I flinched feeling my loads shoot into Jimin’s mouth.

  
“Shit... baby...” I watched in disbelief as he swallowed the loads licking his lips and then I blinked before pouncing on him repeatedly kissing his lips “N-Nope.. No way, you are not going to walk away from this without being sore. I don’t give not one single fuck baby.” I whispered hoarsely feeling my length harden at just the fact that I love this boy so fucking much, I kissed my way down his body placing my dick at his entrance as I marked up his body hearing the moans that escaped his pretty lips. I bit down on his nipple hearing him gasp as he thrashed in delight, I pushed my length inside of him as I kissed him passionately feeling his moans enter my mouth While he reciprocated the kiss.   
  


I started to thrust into him hearing him moan clutching my shoulders “O-Oh shit.. J-Jungkook... k-kookie... you’re so good To me... s-so good... fuckkkk..” Jimin moaned as our tongues meshed together exploring each other’s mouths. 

  
“Jimin...?” I breathed out while thrusting into him “Y-Yes babe?” He asked in between moans clutching my arms closely, I leaned closer to him meeting his eyes “Promise me.. that we’ll get married after some good amount of time together in New York?” I asked and he blushed softly before smiling shyly “I-I promise we will be together long enough to get married, and that we will always be together. If something ever happened to you I wouldn’t ever fall in love again.” Jimin confessed and I watched him before I thrusted deeper into him unexpectedly and he gasped, I took that time to bury my face into his neck “I love you, Jimin.” 

~•~ 

  
<Deafening sound was heard throughout the ship.>  
  


I had just came to a mutual release with Jimin kissing him with immense passion as I emptied out my loads into his pretty pink hole when we heard a piercing bang and both of us got up and put clothes on rushing out to see what’s happened, everyone outside in the lobby area and the grounds up looked concerned. Jimin took my hand and we both went up the stairs to his parents room seeing them overlooking in concern “Eomma! What happened?” Jimin asked seeing his parents turn to us hugging us both “We don’t know but whatever it was, it was loud.”  
  


Jimin’s mom said “Are you both okay?” Jimin’s dad asked and we both nodded, Jimin panicked as the ship started to tilt and he grabbed my waist while I gripped the bar holding my balance. His parents and brother immediately holding on “F-Fuck.. the ship.. I-It’s sinking, isn’t it?” Jimin asked and I looked around the ship seeing everyone in similar panic except some people who seemed unbothered. I looked back at Jimin who was panicking “Easy, Easy. I’m here Jimin, I’m here with you.” I said as I had cupped his cheeks “J-Jungkook, I’m scared.” Jimin whispered clinging to me, I hugged him gently kissing the top of his head.   
  


“Attention, Royalties and less fortunates due to something that wasn’t planned please make your way upstairs to the emergency boats. Grab life vests.” The captain said causing everyone to break out in panic, I held onto Jimin as we all grabbed life vests and made our way upstairs. I looked down to see the lower floor people escaping the water coming into the ship and I brought Jimin’s family upstairs watching as his mother, father, and brother got on the emergency boats that were heading down to the safety of the water. I looked at Jimin who was trembling and I kissed his forehead getting him on to the boat with his family “Babe, No!” Jimin yelled as the boat started descending downwards, I watched him with tears in my eyes “Baby, go.. go to safety. It’s the royalties first and I need you safe.” I said and he shook his head violently tearing up “No, n-no. Babe please, please no. I can’t leave you-“ “It’s better this way, bye Jimin..” I said as I closed my eyes preparing the babies and mothers on the other boats.   
  


Jimin felt his heart breaking watching the boy he loves on the now sinking ship, he followed his heart and leapt out of the lowering safety boat climbing up the side of the ship looking in shock at the water rushing in from the bottom levels. He turned around and grabbed the ends of his sweatpants rushing upwards looking everywhere for me, the boat made a violent turn and the women and children started to panic more as I helped them on.   
  


I was about to run downstairs to go grab something when I bumped into Minho who looked at me “long time no see, Guess only one of us is making it off this ship alive huh pretty boy.” He snarled and I couldn’t believe the audacity he has to have anger in a time of panic like this, I blinked seeing him literally stumble from being pushed and then he was over the side of the ship. I looked over and my heart dropped seeing Jimin back on the ship and not leaving to safety like I told him “Why did you come back??” I asked mainly hurt he didn’t listen to me “I don’t want to lose you! I won’t leave you!” Jimin cried and I cupped his cheeks kissing my frustration into him “Jimin, you are so stupid. So so stupid.” I said in between kisses which he reciprocated, both of us sporting tears in our eyes.

  
”Come on, let’s go- shit.” We both tumbled as the ship split and one half started to sink much faster. I held Jimin’s hand just as we both jumped off the ship to the safety boat. However, I missed my footing and Jimin landed safely in the boat while I got hooked on the ships railing. He looked around in a panic before spotting me and his eyes widened “Babe! Jump, please jump! I don’t want to lose you..!” Jimin yelled as his eyes overflowed with tears, I grimaced unhooking myself from the bar where I got stuck hanging on to the ship seeing the rushing water knowing I would have to make a choice.   
  


It’s better that Jimin and his family are safe, that’s what matters. I looked over at Jimin and I took the flare gun placing it in my hand slipping from the rain coming down as the ship sunk further into the water “Jungkook! Jungkook no! Please don’t do this!” Jimin cried and I watched as his parents held him back from trying to swim to my aid in case he got pulled under the ships current “I’m sorry... it’s better that you’re the one safe, I promise I’ll be okay.” I said solemnly watching the boats sail away from the ship that was descending fast “Jungkook! No! Stop, please! You’ll die!” Jimin cried and I can hear the heartbreak in his voice, I heard little crying and I blinked sliding along the untouched part of the ship kicking open one of the doors and I frowned spotting a young boy and girl, about 5 and 8. And that’s when it hit me.   
  


These are my little brother and little sister, and my first time meeting them will be my last.   
  


“Ships going to fully hit the water in 5 minutes.” The captain said before the ship took a sharp turn and the boy and girl in my arms cried “H-Hey, Hey.. shh. Don’t cry, don’t cry. You’re with.. you’re with me. What are your names?” I asked trying to take their minds off what was happening “I-I’m Jeon Yeonwoo.” The girl said “I-I’m Jeon Jihyun.” The boy said and I smiled sadly “I’m Jeon Jungkook, your big brother.”   
  


5.. the ship creaked as it continued to turn and fill with water  
  


“Oh god, Oh god.” The boy panicked and I held them both close to me “H-Hey, hey. Want me to sing you guys a song? A cheery little song I learned when I was your age.” I offered and they both looked at me unsure before they both nodded their heads clinging to me.   
  


4... 

_Ring around the rosey, a pocket full of posey’s_

_3...._

_Ashes..._

_2..._

_Ashes..._

_1..._

_We all fall down.  
  
_

I held both of them close as they clung to me feeling the temperature of the water rising towards us, I could still hear Jimin’s cries. We hit the water and I couldn’t believe how cold it was, how terrified I was. Though that went away once I heard the cries from my little siblings, I found a door and I placed them on it. The both of them gripping my hands tightly “J-Jungkook, Jungkook.. get up here.” Yeonwoo said sadly, “P-Please Jungkook, we don’t want to lose you.” Jihyun said and I frowned watching them. “it’s gonna be okay, I-It’s gonna be okay. I’m here... in.. front of you..” I responded keeping their hands firmly in mine as my body took in the intense cold water.

A couple of minutes later, I felt myself getting weak so it brought in the cold. I couldn’t even fight it, and I wasn’t trying to. “Jungkook..?” Yeonwoo called gently and I looked over at her “Mm? Y-Yes... Yeonwoo..?” I asked trying to contain the shivering to not worry them “Pease.. c-come up here. Please.. we can’t lose our big.. brother..” she cried gently and I struggled to even make conversation.

F-Fuck.. it’s... s-so cold.. I’m sorry Jimin, I can’t keep you safe anymore.. I hope you know how much I love you.. 

“Jungkook...? Jungkook! Stay with us! Stay with us please!” Came their now distant voices and I placed my head on top of all of our hands closing my eyes to take a nap, unsure if I’ll open them again.   
  


My hand pulled the trigger for the flare gun before I grew numb, I heard motors in the distance along with the kids crying, and Jimin.. oh My poor precious Jimin... Then everything was dark.

~

”Shit, there’s a flare. Over there!” The men called out and one boy spotted the kids and the person holding their hands and he ran towards the front of the boat “Guys! There’s children out here! There’s also a young boy, he looks unconscious and cold. Let’s move them, now!” He ordered helping pull the kids and the boy inside, giving them warm towels and having the boy inside the hospitality room.   
~

Jimin sat down in the boat, trembling with emotion from what he just witnessed. Jungkook, sacrificed himself. To save those fucking people and Jimin. “Damn it Jungkook why do you have to be so nice...? Why..?“ Jimin asked himself hugging his knees leaning against Jihyun who understood his emotions hugging him comfortingly.   
  


A separate ship grabbed Jimin and his family along with the other survivors and supplied them with food, plenty of warm blankets and rooms to sleep in. Jimin curled up next to his mother and brother although he wasn’t sleeping, he was crying. They held him as they comforted him.   
  


~ The following day, Jimin And his family reach New York City. Nothing feels right now~ Jimin stepped outside of the ship with his family, his mood completely drained as they made their way to their complex. He dropped off the luggage that somehow was saved in his room and laid on his bed staring out the window.   
  


_We all fall down? I hate it.. he came into my life, a hero. He became my hero and my boyfriend.. and he went out like a hero.. fuck.. Jungkook, I’m so fucking mad at myself. It was your dream to come to New York City for a better life.  
_


	8. Miracles rise from the ashes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait and see ...~

I groaned opening my eyes slowly, I spotted a red haired boy who noticed my waking up. “Ah, you’re awake. You’re in good health by the way, thanks to me.. But you’re going to be drowsy so we can stable your pressure after being in that freezing cold water, you almost died. how are you feeling..?” The preppy boy asked fixing his cute coke bottle glasses, I blinked slowly watching him “Fine..” I responded as my mind drifting to something... or someone, the red head nodded his head ruffling my hair. “Great, Now John Doe. What’s your name?” He asked and I closed my eyes drifting off to my thoughts “Jimin..... Jimin...” I whispered softly as things went blurry. “You know Jimin? My sassy sexy best friend Jimin? Interesting.” 

That was the last thing I heard before I fell out again.

_  
Jimin~  _

_ Its been two months. Nothing feels the same to me anymore, I can’t eat, I can’t sleep. I picture that dreadful night everyday.. I blame myself. You wouldn’t have died if you weren’t trying to save me.. who were those kids that you went back into the ship for..? Were those the kids you told my mom about? The ones your parents had after they abandoned you?   
_

_ I sighed watching the cars go by as I overlooked the streets from my large double tinted glass windows. Christmas is in a few days. I don’t care now, normally Christmas is my favorite holiday. But after losing you.. even though we promised to be together forever I.. fuck, I miss you.. _

_ I can’t do this.   
_

_ I wobbled over to my bed and wrapped the blankets around me letting the tears overcome me, Pulling me into an eventual deep sleep.   
  
_

_ ~~~~~~~•~~~~~~~  
_

_ A week has past. it’s Christmas Eve, I sighed as I heard the phone ringing and I turned to it picking it up  _

_ ”Hello?”   
“Yes, is this Park Jimin?”   
“‘Tis me, what do you want?”   
“Tad bit rude to talk to your best friend that way don’t you think?”   
I blinked realizing that it was indeed my best friend, I couldn’t even think straight. I sighed in relief to hear his voice after so long. _

_ ”Hi Tae, How are you? It’s.. been a while.” I said rubbing my puffy eyes “I’m doing great, ecstatic even. Are you happy?” I tensed because if I said yes that would be a lie and I didn’t wanna lie to him.   
  
_

_ I bit my lip trying my best to not be upset “Yeah, I’m anxious about Christmas. You know me..” I said (Lie...) I could feel him smile warmly through the phone and suddenly I missed the warmth and comfort he could provide me. “I love to hear.. So hey, I just got off work. Can I ask you something?” He said and I shrugged, it’s Taehyung. What’s the worst that could happen?   
  
_

_ “Sure Tae, shoot.” I say as I brush my teeth and my hair having just woken up and wanting to seem somewhat alive. “Would you like to come out for some hot chocolate at the Cafe I work at?” Tae asked and I pressed my plump lips together thinking about it, I smiled faintly wanting to see him again. “Yeah Tae.. That sounds amazing.” I replied honestly already looking for elegant yet simple clothes to wear with my fur coat and boots.   
  
_

_ “Great, I’ll see you at 0600 hours?” Taehyung said and I furrowed my eyebrows before it dawned on him “I’m sorry, force of habit. I’ll see you in 30 minutes, Say.. 6 o’clock?” He asked and I smiled softly sliding on my outfit “You got it, see you then. Bye Tae.” I said feeling a weight off my shoulders, I miss my best friend.   
  
_

_ “Bye Minnie, I’ll see you later.” He said and then hung up, I smiled softly walking to the mirror to look at myself. Oversized fur coat with my two layered sweatpants and blue snow boots. I went to my Eomma’s room Bumping into Jihyun “Aish- oh, Min.. how are you feeling? Wait where are you going?” He asked softly watching me, I rubbed my neck “I’m going to go see Tae, I haven’t seen him in months and I miss him. that’s okay right?” I asked to see him blink surprised by my question.   
  
_

_ “Of course it’s okay! Go ahead, enjoy Yourself but be safe Min, _ please .”

I nodded my head at him and I kissed my Eomma and Papa’s cheek leaving the apartment, I walked outside looking at the cars driving by. Taking a breath I stepped towards a taxi that was driving close seeing him stop immediately once seeing me “Well hello there cutie, Welcome back to New York City. where to?” He asked smitten to me and I shook my head with a light smile “Tannie’s Cafe please.” I said and he smiled “Hop in, let’s go.” I got inside the car and then we were on our way.   
  


~•~ 

I stepped out of the car seeing the lit up purple letters ‘Tannies Cafe/Diner’ making my way inside hearing the chime in the air alerting a red haired boy who looked my way and I smiled “Minnie! Well well well, if it ain’t my sexy baby.” He said cheerfully in his delicious baritone voice pouring us two hot chocolates making his way over to me. I smiled at him and then we embraced each other closely, I inhaled his scent. Mm, Home. 

“I missed you Minnie..” He said softly. 

“I missed you so much Tae.. so much..” I replied. 

We pulled away after a while and I sat down on one side of the booth while he sat down on the other side sliding me the other hot chocolate. “So, How was the trip? Did you enjoy it? What happened?” Tae started off watching me with his warm Protective Chocolatey brown eyes, I blinked “It was okay, I mean. There were some downfalls, but I enjoyed it.” I said and his hand covered mine gently “I know things must be hard with Minho mistreating you.” He said and I blinked before a smile crossed my face; He doesn’t know.   
  


“Tae, me and Minho aren’t together anymore.” I said and his eye widened before he smiled slowly “I’m sorry, what happened?” He asked and I could see his relief bubbling out of him “I dumped his sorry ass months ago. In fact it was on the ship Coming here.” I said and he smiled brighter squeezing my hand “I am going to be honest and say I am so fucking happy you dumped that dumb ass. If you hadn’t I probably would’ve killed him myself.” Tae said and I smiled brightly squeezing his cheek gently as I sipped my hot chocolate. Ahhh, nice and warm.. Home.   
  


“How’s it like still being a virgin?” He asked and my cheeks flushed at that question considering the answer to that; I’m not a virgin anymore and I don’t regret it.   
  


“A-Actually I.. I’m not a virgin anymore..” I said softly and his eyes widened before he smirked leaning forward “Do tell, wait- I swear to god if it was with Minho I’ll-“ “No, It wasn’t Minho.. Taehyung this... this boy he, he was special.. he was loving and cute as can be.. he was so innocent..” I said and Taehyung watched me reminisce listening carefully “He.. he bumped into me when I had run crying from Minho.. he tended the the wound I had.. he was so gentle and protective and very considerate..

he was also very shy.. but very experienced for.. another virgin. What we had.. it was special.. I.. I fell in love with him as we got to know each other Taehyung, he introduced me to his friends.. he met my parents And Jihyun.. they .. they love him...” I said softly not realizing I had started to cry. Taehyung reaches out to me wiping my tears and kissing my forehead gently “Awww Minnie... he sounds amazing. Boyfriend- No, Husband material. Where is this lucky guy..?” He asked gently and I held back the sobs “He.. He died Tae.. he pushed me off the boat we were on as it started sinking.. He saved my life... multiple times and I couldn’t even save him because he wouldn’t let me he wanted me to be safe.” I vented feeling all the emotions come rushing back.   
  


F-Fuck, Jungkook I miss you so much.. I can’t hold on to my sanity much longer.   
  


“Wait.. Jimin.. this will sound crazy to you. But what is this boys name..?” He asked and I looked at him through my teary eyes “H-His name..? his name is Jungkook.. he had the cutest biggest precious doe eyes I’ve ever seen and the prettiest hair and bunny smile ever..” I continued to vent and I saw a look flash over Taehyung but I truthfully wasn’t paying attention “Jungkook.. interesting..” he said and I placed my face in my hands to wipe my tears drinking more of my hot chocolate to soothe my emotions.   
  


“It’s okay Jimin.. don’t cry it’s not your fault..” he said gently and I shook my head looking at him “But you don’t get it I-“ “Is this seat taken?” I blinked looking up at Taehyung who’s face didn’t give away any hints so I looked up at the direction the voice came from and my heart dropped; 

I-It’s him... It’s.. Its him.   
  


I looked up at him in disbelief seeing a bouquet of roses and neatly wrapped presents in his hands that he offered to me, I didn’t budge before I came to and still saw him there. My eyes overwhelmed with tears and I stood up watching him “I-It’s you...” I whispered seeing him watch me with love, the way he did all those months ago. He set the presents down hooking an arm around my waist “I-It is me.. I thought I was a goner Jimin.. but he.. he saved me.” He said, I looked at Taehyung in disbelief who smiled at me. 

I looked back at Jungkook as I threw myself into his arms sobbing now, He wrapped both arms around me hugging me tightly as he placed kisses on my head and face. I didn’t know Taehyung saved him.. Taehyung saved MY Jungkook.   
  


He set me on my feet after a few minutes of ya hugging each other and our eyes met, I looked up at the love of my life taking in this beautiful doe eyes looking down at me with such love and devotion “Jimin.. I missed you so much.. I’m so glad we get to see each other again..” he said and I leaned into his hand that caressed my cheek “Oh Jungkook.. you have absolutely no idea how much I’ve missed you..” I said softly feeling his fingers travel my skin as my arms wrapped around his neck “Merry Christmas Baby.” He said gently as he crashed his lips to mine which I eagerly reciprocated. “Merry Christmas Jungkook..” I whispered back. The love of my life was back and now our forever would begin.  
  


So in the end. We all fall down, but if we’re lucky we get back up and keep pushing through the obstacles in our lives until we reach the other side.   
  


~~~~•~~~~~ 

The End! 


	9. Don’t forget me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aish.. don’t hate me >~< It was widely recommended.

**Narrator’s** POV

Jimin wakes up to see Jungkook asleep in his arms holding him close, who knew love making would be so tiring. He smiled softly at the boy in his arms wondering how amazing it would be for them to last long enough to get married because this is the only one for him. He kissed his forehead before he heard a loud bang which literally jolted Jungkook awake as his eyes darted around the room and then his eyes met Jimin’s. “What.. the heck was that..?” Jungkook asked looking at Jimin who looked scared “I-I don’t know.. Babe..” Jimin responded and Jungkook caressed his hands trying to keep him calm as they both got up running out to see what was happening, just then a ginormous chunk of ice fell onto the side of the deck Jimin was at.   
  


“Jimin look out!” Jungkook yelled as he ran pulling Jimin to him out of the way, Jimin gripped his arms tightly wondering what is happening watching as the ice shatters on the ground where Jimin was just standing. “Are you okay? Did you get hurt?” Jungkook asked making Jimin look into his eyes which snapped Jimin out of his fear momentarily “Yes I’m okay, N-No I didn’t get hurt thanks to you babe..” Jimin said and Jungkook nodded kissing his forehead gently, then Jimin started to notice the panic from others and he felt that panic come back to him. “Jimin!” He turned to the voice and sighed in relief seeing his parents and Jihyun “What’s happening?” He asked hugging his Eomma tightly “I don’t know baby but I’m so glad you two are safe.” She said pulling Jungkook into the hug who reciprocated hugging them both.   
  


Moments later when Jungkook and Jimin went to see what was happening the ship tilts causing everyone to panic and slide and Jimin’s eyes widened seeing water pouring into the ship “B-Babe..” Jimin gripped his arms and he saw the reason before he’d backed them both up towards the stairs “Oh shit.. the ships going to sink. Jimin upstairs, go!” Jungkook said as now they’re both rushing upstairs, the ship tilts more and Jimin screams already scared as Jungkook grabbed him pulling him towards the safe zone where the emergency boats are. “Ladies and gentleman this is NOT a drill, The ship is sinking. Royalties and less class make your way to the emergency boats immediately.” The captain said and Jimin clung to Jungkook before he felt Jungkook pushing him with his family members. 

“Go Minnie, Go!” Jungkook pleaded wanting him to be safe “No! no.. No.. I’m not leaving you.. No..” Jimin cried shaking his head violently as tears ran down his face, Jungkook’s eyes were tearing too as he cupped his cheeks “Jimin.. baby.. please, Go!” Jungkook said as Jimin’s parents pulled him into the boat that was starting to travel down “No! Jungkook No!” Jimin cried and Jungkook watched him with tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry baby... it’s better you be safe..” He said as he watched the boat descend lower, the ship tilting again causing more people to panic and some to fall directly into the freezing water below. He rushed downstairs helping whoever needed to be help, He came across two scared kids and the boy reminded him of himself so he held out his hand for both watching the water that was yet to reach them but coming fast.

“Hey kids, what are your names?” He asked hoping they wouldn’t be scared of him “I’m Jeon Yeonwoo.” The girl mumbled full of fear “A-And I’m Jeon Jisung.” And he blinked realizing these two kids are his siblings, the ones he thought his parents gave him up for. He nodding his head softly “I’m Jeon Jungkook, please come with me. I’ll make sure you guys are safe and sound. We have to move now though.” Jungkook said watching them, the kids eyes met his eyes they felt the trust. They both took his hand and he pulled them into his arms running up the stairs as soon as the water flooded the room they were just in. Jimin watched the boat he was on descend as he shed tears before he shook his head “N-No.. Absolutely not.” 

He said and jumped out grabbing the railing of the ship pulling himself up, he wasn’t leaving this ship without Jungkook. He ran towards the stairs and he collided with Jungkook who had just finished telling the kids that he will be right with them even if it was a lie, Jungkook turned to see him and he looked disappointed and relieved that he came back for him gripping his face with teary eyes “Baby what are you doing here??” Jungkook asked looking at him “I-I jumped off the boat..” Jimin said and Jungkook shook his head “Why would you do that?” Jungkook scolded and Jimin furrowed his eyebrows “Because I’m not leaving you!” He cried and Jungkook sighed “You’re.. so.. stupid Minnie.. So.. so.. Stupid..” Jungkook said in between kisses to Jimin’s lips, Jimin reciprocated each one.   
  


Jungkook got the kids on the boat and they were seated with Jihyun’s brother who stood behind placing blankets around them because it would be cold when they reach the water. He looked at Jimin and hugged him as the ship violently tilted causing the boat with the kids in it to tussle a bit but not enough for it to scare them, Jimin clung to Jungkook and they both held on to the bar on the opposite side of the ship, watching as the last boat took off safely with the kids and Jihyun. Jungkook held Jimin’s body under his so he didn’t fall and then The captain spoke “Now that everyone has been cleared from the ship, The Maiden Voyage has been severely damaged and I should see to it that a good captain goes down with his ship.” Jungkook placed his hands over Jimin’s eyes as the water now rushed upwards to the last remaining part of the ship. 

“H-Hey.. Hey Jimin..?” Jungkook called watching him “Y-Yes Jungkook?” Jimin called out not moving his hand from his eyes “I just want you to know... if we don’t make it out of this.. I love you..” Jungkook said and then Jimin met his eyes and they shared a kiss as the last good thing before the ship completely submerged into the water. Jungkook and Jimin resurfaced and Jungkook placed Jimin onto a sturdy door holding his hands as he stayed in the water to keep Jimin from quite literally floating away. “Jungkook.. Jungkook please come up here.. you’ll freeze to death..” Jimin said watching him, Jungkook shook his head smiling faintly at him “Nah.. I don’t get cold.” Jungkook said as he had a high tolerance to the cold. All that matters to him is Jimin be safe.   
  
  


An hour passed] 

Jimin looked at Jungkook feeling tears well in his eyes “Jungkook..? Jungkook!” He called seeing Jungkook open his eyes to his relief “Hey, baby.. I’m okay.. do you wanna hear a song..?” Jungkook asked and Jimin nodded through his tears gripping Jungkook’s hands tightly “Okay baby..” he whispered 

“Wise men.. sayyy.. only fools rush.. in.. but I .. can’t.. help.. falling in love.. with.. you..” Jimin prayed to the heavens that Jungkook survived this. He didn’t deserve this, he deserved to live, he sacrificed for so many people on this ship. Including Jimin.   
  


“Take.. my hand.. take my whole life too... for I can’t help... falling in love.. with you...” Jungkook continued to sing, Jimin’s heart hurt hearing the way his voice started to die out knowing he must be freezing “Jungkook.. Jungkook please.. please come up here, stay with me..” Jimin pleaded shakily watching Jungkook faintly shake his head “Promise me.. you’ll stay happy..” he said and Jimin couldn’t understand the audacity of him to say that “Wh-What..?” He asked shakily. Jungkook kissed his hand gently a few times “Promise me.. you’ll be happy.. Jimin..” Jimin blinked shaking his head roughly “N-No, No. absolutely not. I want you to be with me... without you nothing matters.” Jimin cried “I.. I love.. you Jimin..” Jungkook said with a voice tremble as his beautiful eyes met Jimin’s before his eyes closed.   
  


“J-Jungkook...?” Jimin called hoping he’d open his eyes again, nothing. “J-Jungkook! Babe.. Babe.. No..” Jimin cried shaking his head violently as his vision clouded with tears running down his face “No! Nooo! Jungkook, come back... come back..” Jimin pleaded as he pulled Jungkook’s body out of the water holding his body against his on the door rocking him gently. “Why..? Why? Why did you do this?!” Jimin cried trying to understand why Jungkook would do this to him. “N-No, it’s fine. You’re okay. You’ll be okay. You’re gonna get help from the doctors and you’ll be fine, you’ll be just fine!” Jimin cried to believe it. At the sound of Jimin’s distress a boat pulls up and the boy coming over to see if anyone’s alive’s eyes take in what’s happening. Jimin cradles Jungkook’s body as he trembles with the ridden pain and guilt and anger “I wish.. that I was good enough... I-If only I could wake you up... my love.. my love.. my love.. my love.....” Jimin sang shakily as he placed kisses on Jungkook’s face, his head, his hands. The boy reached over pulling Jimin into the ship as Jimin clung to Jungkook.   
  


Once he got a good look at the boy in distress his heart fell “Jimin..” he said earning Jimin’s attention “T-Taehyung.. Oh my god.. Taehyung please.. please save him.. he- he’s my boyfriend..” Jimin cried and Taehyung blinked shocked that he’s with someone who isn’t Minho, he picked Jungkook up hoping to god he could fix this. He laid Jungkook down on the stretcher inside the boat while the nurses got to work trying to see if it’s fixable, Jimin barely had standing in his legs praying Jungkook gets to live his life with him. After some time Taehyung comes out the room and looks at him, his look says it all. Jimin’s stomach churns and his legs give in and he staggering over to Jungkook sobbing “No.. No.. babe.. babe please.. please wake up! Please for gods sake don’t leave me..”

Jimin sobs against his chest clenching his shirt closely burying his face into his shirt inhaling his scent that wasn’t taken away by the water he endured, Taehyung approached him devastated placing his hands on Jimin’s shoulders feeling them heave with the sobs Jimin made which led to him crying. “Baby.. I-I’m so sorry.. I wish I could’ve fixed it.. I wish I could’ve saved him..” Taehyung whispered hugging Jimin now, Jimin shook his head curling against jungkook’s body crying into his chest as Taehyung hugged him teary eyed. The nurses walked out of the room letting them have this time. “Kookie.. please.. come back.. please come back to me...” Jimin sobbed gently and Taehyung continued soothing him feeling horrible about the pain he’s going through. 

A moment later there was a knock on the door and Taehyung looked over at The Captain who he’s been dating for a bit looking at the three boys. “Pardon.. the interruption.. What is your name sweetheart..?” He said looking at Jimin who managed to tear his eyes away from Jungkook “J-Jimin... Jeon Jimin..” Jimin said as he looked back at the boy he loves, The captain looked to Taehyung who communicated with his eyes that now isn’t a good time to ask and he closed the door leaving them to cope, Jimin cried himself to sleep gripping Taehyung’s hand as his face was buried in Jungkook’s chest.   
  


_I wish that I was good enough..._

_if only I could wake you up.._

_my love.._

_my love_

_my love.._

_my love..._

_why didn’t you stay with me.._

_[The End]_

_It’s true that we all fall down, it’s true that bad things happen. However, for most you get back up. Unfortunately others don’t have that luxury.  
  
_

_Now Jimin has to go everyday knowing that he met and lost the love of his life on that very ship. And he will never be the same, nor will he ever love another.  
_

_Thanks for reading We all fall down._   
  



End file.
